Baby on the bus
by nerd221b
Summary: It was an accident. But now Both Skye and Jemma are pregnant. Will Ward and Fitz be able to survive the mama drama? And what's with May and Coulson? (I appreciate all feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the bus, Fitz and Simmons were in their lab doing, well-doing whatever it is they do. May was in the cockpit, Coulson was in his office, and Ward and Skye were training. "Come on Skye, we both know you can punch harder than that." Ward scolded as she threw a feeble a punch. "I've been really tired since that Halloween party. And really sick too." She told him. "Maybe I'll ease up on you, in bed and training." The two had been sleeping together for about seven months. "Awwwwwww but I was enjoying THAT training." She laughed. Suddenly grabbed her stomach and made a bee line for the nearest trash can. After throwing up all her breakfast Ward dragged her to Fitz and Simmons' lab. "I already tried that, it will never work the chemical will cause the reverse of the- Jemma, if we don't it won't be capable of sustaining itself. In theory we could-" "FITZ, SIMMONS! Hello!" Ward cut the two off. "Oh Ward, terribly sorry about this mess, what do you need?" Simmons smiled. "Skye hasn't been feeling too great." His voice was full of concern. '_He's so protective it makes me wanna kiss him._' Skye thought. Simmons and Fitz bustled around the lab clearing thing off. "Sky just lay here and tell me your symptoms." Skye lay down on the hospital like bed. "Well, tired, throwing up, usually in the morning, the smell of meat makes me sick, I have to pee a lot and um..." Her cheeks flushed suddenly, " I have been kinda horny lately." She said shyly. "Well with the symptoms you're describing I don't feel we need to worry too much, but I'm going to take a blood test and talk to Fitz, privately." She said while extracting some blood from Skye's arm.

"You realize Skye is pregnant, right?" She whispered to Fitz. "'Course I do. But how do we tell her?" He whispered back peering into the lab. Skye was hugging Ward very tightly and, crying? "Oh god what are we going to do?" "Jemma calm down, wait Jemma weren't you saying just this morning, you didn't feel so good?" Fitz was suddenly alarmed. "Yeah, I have felt very hungry lately now come to think of it. And tired too. And OH GOD FITZ! Do you think I might be pregnant as well!?" Simmons voice started to rise in hysteria. "Clam down, first let's go alert the parents they are going to be parents." Fitz told her.

Skye watched the two talking once she had finished crying. She was very scared when she saw Jemma looking a bit distressed, she couldn't be that sick could she? "Skye, Grant," _Grant_? Jemma never called him Grant. "We have come to the conclusion, you're well," "spit it out." Skye demanded. "You're pregnant." Fitz said "FITZ!" Jemma yelled. "Come on Jems you were never going to tell them." Fitz said. He did have a point. "Skye, do you want to go up to our bunk and discuss this?" Grant asked, his eyes were comforting to Skye's Distressed ones. She nodded hugging him close. He picked her up and brought her to the bunk until he ran into Coulson and May in the lounge/living room. "Ward is she okay?" Coulson asked. "Yeah she just needs some time alone and I can't tell you why yet." Ward said before Coulson could ask. "Well we need to speak to her urgently." May said. "Can't whatever mission you have wait?" Ward was getting angry and decided to lay Skye on the sofa. She watched the three. Until she heard Coulson say, "It's about her parents." "Tell me now. Skye demanded. "Skye, here? Wouldn't you prefer it be more, private?" Coulson asked. "Fine but Grant hears it too." She felt herself clinging to Grant like a life line.

(In Coulson's office)

"Skye, we haven't been completely honest" Coulson began. "Big surprise there." Skye muttered. "Your parents are shield agents." "Are I thought they were dead?" She asked. "We'll get to that later, but what happened was they were on a mission posing as newly weds, now the two agents had feelings for each other, and had told no one. And they were romantically involved and you know the birds and the bees, so I'll leave you to your imagination. Now they found out on the job and it blended in perfectly with the mission so they continued. After the mission director fury found out. He gave them a choice, quit shield and join the protection program which would mean a different town every year, or give you up and set up a program in which you were moved ever couple of months, you would be safe, and free not condemned to a life of constant name changing and secrets. And your parents, they are, us. Welcome home." Coulson finished his story,


	2. Chapter 2

Skye sat in her bunk with grant stroking her (now) flat abdomen. "What do we tell your parents?" Grant asked. "That's weird." Skye said. "What's weird?" grant replied. "Well calling them my parents, it is just weird, I've spent years trying to find them and here they are." She sighed. "But you're right, I have no clue what to tell them. They are now on the road to beaching grandparents. But what if S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't let us keep the baby?" Skye asked. "Then we will fight them, head on." Grant said. "Well I think our little one has worn me out today, I think I have earned a nap." Skye told Grant.

(in the lab)

"I'm too scared, you look." Jemma insisted. "Jemma, I'm not the one who might be having to carry this child for nine months, you are." Fitz told her. "Fine." She bit her lip. She picked up the stick and looked, and there she saw a little pink plus sign. "It's positive." she said shoving the stick towards Leo. "Well, May and Coulson are in for a ride." He said. "Maybe we should tell them the news together." Jemma suggested.

Coulson sat in the lounge with May. "I feel like I have just had a huge weight lifted off my shoulders." Coulson told May. "Phil, we have been bearing this secret for about 25 years, that is an understatement." May replied. Just then a nervous looking Ward and Fitz, and an even more nervous looking Simmons and Skye entered the lounge. "Hey guys what's up?" Coulson asked. "Well, uh...you see...Skye and I are pregnant sir." Simmons said, blushing furiously. "I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Coulson asked looking to Skye. "Uh...yeah." She said nervously. "Well, I know this may sound ridiculous, but I think we may have a mission you and Ward are perfect for." Coulson grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Fitz and Simmons walked in to see Skye and Ward eating pancakes. "Good morning." Simmons said. "How' you sleep?" Jemma asked. "pretty well." Skye replied. "I think my morning sickness is kicking in." Skye said as she ran to the bathroom. "She is gonna get really weird cravings soon too." May said as she stood in the doorway. "How do you know?" Fitz asked. "I was pregnant too, and when my mom was pregnant apparently she would get craving too. I assume it runs in the family." May smiled a little. "Morning guys." Coulson said as he walked in. "Conference room in fifteen minutes okay?" he said. "Hey AC, do I have to start calling you dad?" Skye asked as she walked in, fresh from hurling. "I doubt you will." He smiled. Just then Jemma ran out of the room. "This is gonna be a long nine months." Ward muttered.

When the team had finally assembled in the debriefing room. "Okay, we need two agents to go in to this small neighborhood and pose as a couple. However, we need them to be expecting. The point of the mission is discover why so many children have disappeared. We have the house ready and information on the neighbors. Ward, Skye you two up for it?" Coulson asked. "Will our child be put in harm's way, because I will not allow this to happen." Ward said. "Of course not, we have agents stationed nearby, and Ward I will not let any harm come to my daughter, or my grandchild. It's just you two have done this sort of thing before so it will be easier for you. And May and I will be popping by, from time to time." Coulson says. "Then we're all in." Ward says. "You can count on it." Skye says.

In the lab Fitz and Simmons were busy at work. "Leo, out of curiosity, what's your opinion on this child, do you want it?" Jemma asked. " 'course I do. I love kids. And I am here for you every step of the way."

"Fitz."

"What's the matter?"

"I am so glad you're the father. I know it's early, but this baby has a good feeling to it." She said.

"I feel it too." Fitz said.

(In Grant/Skye's bunk)

"What do you think it's gonna be like, this mission?" Skye asked.

"No clue, I've never been on one like this. Maybe it'll be fun. You, me, _our _baby." He grinned at her.

"Hey, how long have you been pregnant anyway?" Grant asked.

"Well, Halloween was three weeks ago, so three weeks?" Skye guessed.

"Imagine, telling our little one that they were on missions before they were out of the womb." Grant joked.

"I can only hope their ego won't blow up, like my stomach will in a few months." Skye replied.

The two sat there for a while, holding the other close. Eventually they both fell asleep. Coulson waled past the two in the bunk. '_She will be such a great mom.' _he thought. "Man, she is in for a tough nine months." May said. "Remember me when I was pregnant?" She asked. "Yeah, you had mood swans, and these ridiculous cravings at even more ridiculous times. Those days, sometimes I wonder about what would have happened if we had taken her." Coulson said. "Phil, don't go down that road, I have, more then I would have liked to."


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the house they finally got a look at it for the first time. It was small, modern and had lots of windows. When they entered all they could do was gasp. S.H.I.E.L.D. had set everything up perfectly. The living for had a glass panel as a window and was painted a light slate and the furniture was coordinated perfectly. The DVD selection was only their favorites and the bookshelf was well stocked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. really outdid themselves on this one." Skye said.

"Well they had to." Grant said. "Come on let's go see the rest of the house." He said beckoning her forwards.

The rest of the house was equally as beautiful as the living room. The kitchen was painted a lovely light pistachio color and was well equipped, and stocked. The dinning room looked like something out of FOOD AND WINE magazine. The bathrooms were big and nice, especially the bathtub built for two. However, nothing compared to the master bedroom. It had white walls, a king sized bed that was black with white and yellow covers and lots of fluffy pillows, a TV on the wall, and a walk in closet.

"How do you fit so much in such a small space?" Skye asked.

"No clue." Grant responded. "We should probably contact home." he said.

"Yeah, your right. Can we sleep after, little one's wearing me down fast?" Skye asked. "Of course." Grant replied.

"Hello, Fitz, Simmons? Any one there?" Grant asked.

"Yes I'm here, it's May. Fitz and Simmons had some baby things to deal with. Have you made it to the house?" May asked. "Yeah, we're here. What's our move?" Skye asked. "Go meet the neighbors, talk to them and bring up the baby, it's a good play."She paused. "And be safe, I mean it." May told them. "Okay will do thanks bye." And then they hung up. "It's an adjustment, isn't it?" Coulson asked May. "Yes but she is our daughter and that's not new, we have already known that." May responded.

_Knock, knock. _"Probably a neighbor Skye you gotta get up." Grant told her. He opened the door and saw a woman who was skinny and had blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Hi, you must be the new neighbors, I'm Ella your neighbor." the woman said. "Oh hi, I'm Mark, and this is my wife Amelia." Grant said gesturing to Skye. "SO nice to meet you. You'll have to excuse my appearance with al little one on the way I've just been so tired lately." Skye smiled rubbing a hand against her stomach. "Oh I have two girls, I completely understand." Ella smiled. "Really how old?" Grant asked. "One is five and the other is two." Ella said. "Well we heard this neighborhood was great for raising kids so we're very excited." Grant said. "We heard that the schools are really good here and we want the best education possible for our child so hopefully it will all work out." Skye said. "Ya, you guys should come over for dinner on Wednesday?" Ella asked. "Sounds like a date, now if you'd excuse me I have a date with some boxes." Skye joked.

(On the bus)

"Oh Leo this is horrid, I have been so hungry, but then I just throw up!" Jemma moaned.

"It's okay. Sickness is a good sign, it means our baby is perfectly healthy. And being hungry makes sense, you're pregnant. You have a human growing inside you. Most pregnant women are extra hungry." Leo did his best to calm her.

"I suppose you're right. But I want ice cream." She pouted.

"Ice cream it is!" Leo declared running upstairs.

(Back in the neighborhood)

"How did I eat half a pizza by myself?" Skye sat back in shock

"Simple, you didn't eat it alone, you ate for two." Grant said.

"At this rate my stomach will be puffing out, but not due to the baby!" Skye laughed.

"Come on bed time, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Grant said.


	5. Chapter 5

Simmons looked in her mirror. She lifted up her shirt and turned to the side, she was about five weeks pregnant. She examined her stomach in the mirror, she could swear it was rounder, and bigger. She started to panic. '_What if I get super fat when I'm pregnant and don't lose the weight?_' She relaxed. "I'm so paranoid" she muttered pulling her shirt back on. Just then Fitz came in. "Come on Jemma, we are going to Grant and Skye's today. That should be fun!" Leo was always excited. Jemma couldn't help but smile. "Yes, well we'll be late if we don't leave soon." Jemma said. They were also going to check on the mission, not just the couple.

(Skye/Grant's house)

"Good morning sweetie." Grant said smiling to Skye who had just walked into the room. "Smells good, what's cooking?" She asked leaning over the counter to plant a kiss on his cheek. "French toast and I made a fruit salad. And," He turned away for a second and turned around with a mug of tea, "Since you can't have coffee, I made you Magnolia oolong tea, your favorite." He grinned, very pleased with himself. "And how did you know this is my favorite tea? Did you read my file?" Skye asked gladly taking the steaming mug. "No, I actually remembered when we went to Portland for that mission you were so happy that the cafe we went to had this tea in stock." Grant said. "Very impressive Agent Ward, now we're very hungry." Skye said gesturing to her stomach that was barely starting to show any sign of pregnancy. "Coming right up." He said to her bustling around the kitchen. "This is _amazing_." Skye said. Unfortunately it didn't stay in her stomach for long. "Ready to see Fitz and Simmons?" Skye asked. "Yeah, I think we may be getting to the bottom of this case. It's a good thing Ella doesn't suspect us." Grant replied. "Yeah." Skye agreed.

It was about three o'clock when Fitz and Simmons came around. "Hello!" Simmons said happily, pulling Skye into a big hug. "So good to see you, now let's go see what you two have come up with." Fitz said. They went down stairs, and into a room in the far conner of the basement. Ward fiddled around with a few things, until a bunch of complex holograms popped up. "We believe the children's disappearance is due to an energy field. The energy field is attracted to children for some reason. We have a few ideas on how to reverse it, but they won't work." Ward explained. "Well, I think if we were to turn off the power to the generator, this," Fitz picked up a little holographic image that was shaped like a pyramid, "Would fail, causing the children to reappear." Fitz explained. "How do we do that?" Skye asked. "It has to be an inside job." Simmons explained. "Maybe we could get Ella to throw Zachary a huge surprise birthday party. They don't even know this device is in their house, they think some one is kidnapping the children." Skye said. "Fine, but NO drinking for you, or me. But especially for you." Ward agreed. "I know that." Skye said. "We'll talk to Ella and keep you posted." Ward said. "Oh, and I should warn you, Coulson and May are planning to be stopping by tomorrow. To check on the baby and all." Simmons said. "They are going to be _the most _overprotective grandparents in the world. They'll probably spy on this child on their dates and at school." Skye groaned. "I'll probably be right behind them." Ward joked. "I feel like you actually would!" Fitz said. "Your kid will probably be experimenting before it can walk!" Skye said. "Maybe we'll sing it the periodic table to sleep." Simmons laughed. "Wow, I still can't wrap my ind around the idea of being a parent." Skye said. "Well, we all are nervous, aren't we?" Fitz said. "Ya, we are." Skye agreed.

"Grant wake up!" Skye grumble nudging him.

"Skye it's 3:30 A.M. What's wrong? Oh my god! Is the baby OK?" Grant asked suddenly alarmed.

"The baby is fine, but I want gummy worms." Skye pouted.

'_Crazy cravings, check._' Grant thought."Okay I'll go pick some up right now sweetheart." Grant told her.

When grant returned fifteen minutes later from a 24/7 Wawa with gummy worms he found Skye crying in bed while watching The Hunger Games. "What's wrong sweetie?" Grant asked concerned. "Rue...She died. She died and Katniss can't even bury her." Skye sobbed. "Ot's okay, I brought you gummy worms." Grant comforted her. Skye ate the entire bag of gummy worms and then finished the movie.

The next morning the two were awakened by May holding a gun while checking the room. "WHAT THE HELL?" Grant asked. "You two didn't answer the door when we knocked and got worried. "She okay?" May asked gesturing to her sleeping daughter. "Ya, just woke up and 3:30 A.M. asking for gummy worms and watched The Hunger Games." Grant explained. "Oh the cravings started." May smiled. "Whas happening?" Skye mumbled. "Your parents are here." Grant told her. "Shit." Skye muttered running the bathroom. "What did I eat last night?" Skye asked. "Gummy worms." Grant replied. "Why? And When?" Skye asked. "Because you wanted them and at 3:45 A.M." Grant told her. Skye sat down on the bed and gave him a big kiss. "What was that for?" He asked. "For putting up with me." She replied. "Come on time to get dressed." Grant told her.

"Well, you two have blended in nicely." Coulson said. "Thanks AC, we try our best." Skye said. "How's the baby?" Coulson asked. "Good, still making me tired and hungry. I ate gummy worms at three in the morning!" Skye said. "You're beginning to show." May pointed out. "Ya, in a few months I'll be huge I bet." Skye laughed. "Well, we'll be staying at an inn around here, to check on the mission and you two." Coulson said. "Hey Skye I found some of your baby stuff I left it at the inn do you want to go see it?" May asked. "Sure, some mother daughter time does sound good." Skye said. When the two women had left Coulson Turned to Grant.

"Grant, you'll take care of my baby, right?" Coulson asked.

"Of course I won't let a thing happen to that child-" Coulson cut him off, "I mean _my _baby, Skye." Coulson said. "Sir, I love Skye more than I thought was possible, I will NEVER let anything happen to her." Grant assured him. "Good." Coulson said.

(At the hotel)

"I was so cute here." Skye said.

"You sure were, you were the light to our career of darkness. I never stopped crying when I had to give you up. And I will NOT let S.H.I.E.L.D. take your baby like they forced me to. You know, I would have had to abort you if they had found out? I'm so glad they didn't" May smiled. Skye felt happy seeing _her _mother smile. "You guys would have made bad ass parents." Skye told her. "I can still teach you a few things." Told her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the party, or the end of a long mission. Skye was now six weeks pregnant, and showing a little still, but only noticeable from the side. She wore a dark blue circle dress and wore her hair down. Grant smiled broadly when she came out of their room.

"What are you smiling at Agent Ward?" Skye smiled.

"I just thought of how gorgeous you look in that dress." He told her.

"Well, you look very handsome as well." She whispered into his ear. He wore a pair of black jeans and a light blue collard shirt and a sports jacket.

"Well, I try my best." He grinned back.

"Okay you two," Fitz's voice said in their ears.

"Jemma and I will be at the party. I just need you to keep our host and hostess busy." Fitz told them.

"No problem, they have two kids and once they get started on a few stories it should be an easy in and out mission." Grant told them. Leo and Jemma also had moved in for proximity to the energy readings. They too had become friends with the Rands. The party was going to be a distraction, once Leo had disabled the device and retrieved it Jemma would use her pregnancy as an excuse to leave.

"See you soon." Grant said.

"Shall we go?" Grant turned to Skye offering her his arm.

"Whenever you're ready." She told him rapping her arm around his.

(At Fitz and Jemma's house)

Jemma had been pregnant before Skye, she was seven weeks so she showed a little more, but not much more.

"Leo, we're going to be late." She called.

"Coming, sorry had to wrap this." He said gesturing to the little box in his hand.

"Now, if you would." He said offering his hand to her.

(At the party)

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out as Zachary entered the house.

"Well, this is _quite _the surprise!" Zachary said smiling.

"Happy birthday darling." Ella told her husband as she stepped forward to give him a kiss and handing him a fluke of champagne.

"Couldn't ask for more." Zachary responded.

"Fitz, go now." Ward whispered in to Leo's ear.

As Fitz slipped out and down to the basement he cued Skye to follow.

"Ella, do you mind if I excuse my self, this little guy is making me crazy." Skye asked Ella.

"No not at all, I was pregnant too. Remember me pregnant honey?" She asked her husband.

"Of course, how could I forget!" Zachary exclaimed. the two then proceeded into some story.

When Skye entered the basement she made sure to have her gun at the ready. She saw Fitz in the corner working on the machine, it was pretty small, easily concealable in her purse.

"Are you done yet?" She asked him.

"Not quite, I'm getting readings of another person in this room." He said.

"Take the thing and get out of here then." She said.

"Not so fast." A creepy voice said. As a person emerged from a corner of the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

The figure emerged to show Ely, he lived next to Skye and Grant. Now Skye was very skittish her hand closed around the knock out gun.

"That belongs to me." Ely said. '_Nope, too creepy_' Skye decided pulling out her gun and shooting, fortunately since it was the sedative one it didn't make noise.

"SKYE! What was that?" Fitz hissed.

"I panicked, he was getting really creepy really fast, and we would have to take him in any way, sorry." She said.

"Okay, we can fix this, make it seem like he had too much to drink." Fit said.

"Okay, May, AC you guys hearing this?" Skye asked.

"We got you, we're on our way to your house to pick him up." May said in her ear.

When they got back upstairs they saw Ella and Zachary talking and laughing with their guests.

"Guess he had too much to drink." She told Ella.

"You can say that again." Ella joked.

"We'll get him home." Grant told her.

"Thanks Amelia, Mark. You guys are life savers." Ella told them.

"Thanks for the party, but I'm kinda tired from the little one, so Erik and I are going to head home." Jemma cut in.

"Well, thanks for coming Isabel." Ella said.

They left and all headed for Grant and Skye's house. When they entered they saw May and Coulson. Coulson, Grant and Leo helped move Ely to the truck, leaving May, Jemma and Skye, who looked a little sick.

"You okay?" May asked her daughter. Skye just shook her head and dashed to the bathroom and threw up. Again. She was really not liking this.

"We should get medals for carrying children." Skye said.

"Couldn't agree more." Jemma said. Just then the boys returned.

"Ely is bound and heavily sedated." Coulson announced.

"Okay so tomorrow we'll say we need to leave because you two and sick. An Fitz will flame he has a work thing and he and Jemma will have to leave. Sounds good." Grant said.

"Sounds good." Fitz said.

"It's been a nice break, you know normal life, but I actually miss the bus." Skye said.

"Well, the bus misses all of you." May joked. _'May joked, she must be happy.' _Skye thought.

When Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons left Skye and Grant decided to cuddle in bed for little while. Grant lay there, his arms wrapped around Skye as they stroked her slowly protruding stomach. Grant couldn't help but to smile, he felt so comfortable here, in bed with the one he loved who was carrying his child. Could he ask for more?

"I love you." He said to Skye.

"And I love you." She said. She too felt comfortable in his strong, protective arms.

"What do you think it will be like, being parents?" She asked him. Her question caught him off guard.

"Well, I never really thought about it before. I suppose no one knows, I like to think of it as an adventure. Like in the books, you keep on guessing, hoping to get it right, and at the end there is something beautiful." He said.

"That sounds lovely, I think you're right. This is our story book." She said.

"Goodnight." She told him as she curled up into his arms.

"Goodnight to both of you." He whispered to her before he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the undercover mission had finished. Ely had been shipped off to some S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. May and Coulson sat in the cockpit. They had talked a lot about Skye and Ward's baby.

"Fury won't be happy." Coulson said.

"What else is old? I'm not putting my daughter through what I went through. Now they have different rules, I'm sure the two can keep the child." May responded. Coulson sighed. He hadn't told the Director of the pregnancies. Fitz and Simmons were good agents and rarely did field work. His daughter and Ward on the other hand were a different story.

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had quit?" Coulson inquired.

"I always do. Remember the staff, and I said I'm always angry. Well what I saw was the day they took hr from my arms, she cried and so did I, only she grew up, not knowing what who she was, who she is. She learned to stop crying, only I never did. I wish I had chosen her, not my career, not all of this. But we did what we did and now we have except that by helping her when she needs it. That's and we can do." May said exhaling deeply.

"I'm glad we feel the same way." Coulson said before getting up and leaving.

Coulson knew Skye would need a doctor and didn't feel Fitz and Simmons were enough and in that moment he decided, it was time to come back from the dead.

(In Skye and Ward's bunk)

Skye lay sleeping while Grant sat and watched over her. He loved her so much. He heard someone enter and immediately looked to find Coulson.

"Look Ward, I know you guys were planning to use Fitz and Simmons as your doctors during the pregnancy, but I had someone else in mind. Someone with _a lot _more experience with this stuff and we agreed to do the best thing for Skye so do me a favor and use this guy. I would feel like she was a lot safer with him watching over them both." Coulson said.

"Of course, who did you have in mind?" Grant asked him.

"Doctor Bruce Banner." Coulson replied.

* * *

><p>(In Fitz and Simmons' lab)<p>

"Lets check the baby out." Fitz suggested.

"Why?" Jemma asked.

"Because I'm bored and we can." He replied as he began to set things up.

"Oh Leo" She muttered.

"Look, it looks like a bean." She said once he had begun to scan the child.

"What are you doing?" May asked as she walked into the lab.

"We were looking at the fetus to make sure it is growing healthily. It looks a bit like a bean though." Fitz explained.

"Right, well Coulson needs you in his office as soon as you finish." She replied and the left the room.

* * *

><p>(In Coulson's office)<p>

"Sir, you called?" Simmons asked and she reluctantly stepped into his office quickly followed by Fitz.

"Yes, look, I'm aware of you pregnancy, which means withdrawal from the field at some point, but also if we were to put Fitz on a dangerous mission in which for some horrid reason he was to be killed the child would be fatherless which will not be happening on my watch. So I called you in here to say you will not be in the field until your child is born; safe and healthy." Coulson told them.

"Thank you very much sir, but what will we be doing?" Fitz asked.

"What you do best, the lab." He said as he left the two agents.

* * *

><p>"You want my doctor to be a giant, green rage monster?" Skye asked Coulson.<p>

"As your father I see him as a highly skilled doctor. He has learned to control the Hulk and has delivered children before in much less sanitary environments, I assure you, he's your man." Coulson said, "Now we're going to be touching down at Stark Tower soon, you'll go to the infirmary." Coulson told her.

"Why Stark Tower, why not S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, or som other hospital?" Skye asked.

"Because Fury can't know about this, for reasons and Mr. Stark is a very good friend of mine and I managed to pull a few strings, but I should warn you. All the Avengers will be there, and they found out about me being alive yesterday." Coulson said.

"Right, superheroes, nothing abnormal about that." Skye muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I don't usually leave notes at the bottom but I just want to know, do you guys like the idea of the Avengers being in this or not? Please respond.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Skye lay in the medical bed propped up next a machine. Next to her sat Grant. The door slowly opened. A small man walked in, he wore a purple bottom down shirt and black pants.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Banner. You must be Ms. Coulson." the man said shaking Skye's hand. She was in a little shock. She never had had a surname before. And being called Coulson felt weird.

"Please call me Skye." She replied. Just then a man walked in who she knew to be none other then Tony Stark himself.

"Bruce, I need you to. Oh hello, you must be the patient." He said noticing Skye.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner could if we could continue?" Grant inquired to the doctor.

"Yes, of course. Tony is fascinated by child development." Bruce said.

"Yep, and Pep wants have one of her own. Imagine a mini me." Tony said.

"Tony, that would be both mine and all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s worst nightmare come true. You cause enough trouble on your own, we don't need two of you." Bruce said as he started to plug in machines as grabbed a towel.

"If you could please lift up your shirt." Bruce asked Skye.

"Ya, um...is he going to be staying here?" Skye asked motioning to Tony.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, but he'll see whatever we see on this screen because the only records of this have to be physical and in a safe place due to certain precautions your father ordered." Bruce explained.

"Well, if Grant's okay with it I'm fine with it." Skye said.

"I'm fine, I just want to know my babies are fine." Grant told the men as held Skye's hand.

"Okay then I stay." Tony declared. The doctor placed the towel to form a barrier between Skye's shirt and the gel, which much to Skye's surprise it was warm. Her stomach drew in when the gel touched it.

"Sorry, don't mean to startle you." The doctor told her.

"Now let's look at your kid." Bruce said as he moved the stick and distorted images appeared on the screen.

"Not to pry but what's your deal any way? Why did Coulson ask for this?" Tony asked. Bruce looked up for he too was curious.

"I'm his daughter it turns out. And Fury can't know about this. And since he still wants to be my dad he decided you were the best doctor for us." Skye responded. She looked to Grant and squeezed his hand, he gave her a reassuring squeeze back. The two of them looked at the screen.

"Is the baby healthy?" Grant asked Bruce and Tony who was fiddling with some complex holograph.

"Your kid is perfectly healthy. Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Tony asked. Skye smiled and nodded.

"There it is." Bruce said, they heard a thump, thump. Skye burst into tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Grant asked stroking her arm. The tow other men looked a bit confused too.

"I'm just, really emotional right now." Skye managed out in between sobs that racked her body.

"Mood swings are perfectly normal in pregnant women." Bruce told her. she nodded slowly.

"Sorry about that." Skye said. She wiped the goop off her abdomen and pulled her shirt back over her stomach. Grant stroked her back. She got up off the bed and thanked Bruce and Tony. When they stepped out of the infirmary she saw a red head she recognized as Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, giving Coulson a big hug. She saw the woman had been crying. She and Grant walked up to Coulson.

"Want to see your grandchild?" Skye asked Coulson.

"_Grandchild_, Phil?" Natasha asked him raising an eyebrow.

"A lot has happened since I died, I was reunited with my daughter, she joined my team, she got pregnant, one of my scientists got pregnant, I've been busy. And I would love to see that photo" Coulson said. Skye handed him the photo, he took it and smiled.

"It reminds me of when Melinda went to get her first ultra sound. You were so cute." Coulson sighed.

"Any way, it was lovely seeing you Natasha, give my regards to Barton." and with that Coulson turned and left with Skye and Ward following him. They were on the 21st floor when the elevator stopped to let a man on. He was very muscular and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Coulson!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Captain." Coulson replied.

"Hold up, like Captain America?" Skye asked.

"Yes ma'am and please don't mind my asking who are you?" Steve asked her.

"I'm Skye, Coulson's daughter, this is my boyfriend Grant." Skye said motioning to Grant.

"Nice to meet you." Grant said shaking his hand.

"Well, this is me." The Captain said, getting out of the elevator and waving good-bye.

"This has been quite the day." Skye said.


	10. Chapter 10

When Skye and Grant got back to the bus it was nearly seven o' clock. Skye was starving.

"How does grilled cheese sound?" Grant asked her.

"I think it sounds incredible." She told him. She looked behind her to see May smiling at her.

"I assume the ultra sound went well. I remember my first one, we were so scared and excited. Any way I came to tell you I'm going in on a mission, I thought you should know, Coulson will have my back, we just need to you to create a diversion." May told her.

"Of course I will. And Mom, thank for telling me the truth about you and AC." Skye said. Melinda smiled. She had waited for so long to be called mom, she dreamed of it.

"I'm so glad I did." May said and then left the room. Grant handed Skye a plate of grilled cheese, which she ate eagerly. When she was done they cleaned up and got ready for bed. Skye fell asleep quickly, Grant watched her until he too drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>It was so cold and dark. There was pain, so much pain. He was so pathetic, he couldn't protect anyone he loved. 'I am worthless.' He thought. <em>

_"Look at you, cowering in fear of me. This is all you will ever be able to do." Ben spat at him slashing the knife down Grant's arm. Grant screamed at the agonizing pain. He heard his little brother screaming his name in fear. 'No, I won't let you.' Grant thought. He looked up to see Ben about to bring the knife down on his little brother. _

_"NO!" He screamed thawing himself in front of his feeble little brother. The knife found a home in his Right upper arm. The pain, was so extreme. All he could think, all he could see, all he knew. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean and replaced with this single thought. He would no longer stand by and allow this. No matter how weak he truly was. He saw his brother bring his hand down hard against his cheek, he fell backwards._

_"Remember this, you will never be stronger. Never be better then ME!" _Grant was really screaming.

_He heard someone calling his name, in worry. But he saw no one. It became louder. _

"GRANT, PLEASE GRANT PLEASE WAKE UP!" _He heard the voice, it was full of pain. It was a woman, she must be very upset but why was she calling his name? He felt more pain and heard the woman scream his name again. _

He shot up in bed, the side light was on and Skye was sobbing next to him. He noticed that he too had been crying.

"Grant, what happened sweetie? I was so scared, I didn't know what to to do." Skye sobbed. He comforted her in his arms for a while.

"I saw my brother, beating me and my little brother up, telling me I'm weak. What if our kid hurts people?" He asked starting to worry.

"Don't worry that won't happen, okay. You'll be fine. So will our baby. I can feel it, now get a good night's rest." Skye ordered him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Skye awoke to the smell of sticky buns. She got out of bed and looked down at her swelling stomach. Her pregnancy was becoming more and more apparent. Cradling her stomach she left the room. Grant looked up when she walked in. Fitz and Simmons sat at the table already. Jemma's stomach was much bigger than Skye's. May had told the girls every woman was different ad that they shouldn't worry.<p>

"Good morning." Skye piped up.

"Morning." Fitz and Simmons said in unison. Grant chuckled bringing a pan of sticky buns out of the oven.

"Unless you stop feeding me junk food I'm going to get so fat, and it won't be from the baby." Skye said.

"I like to spoil you, and you deserve it." Grant told her. Skye eagerly bit into a stick bun. She made a sound of pleasure. Just then Coulson and May walked in.

"Ready for your mission?" Fitz and asked. May and Coulson nodded. They were going to be doing a simple take down mission, go in, find the artifact, take it and find the per on who took it. Easy, simple.

At noon they went in. Skye was working on hacking every screen until BAM every screen in the building had a picture of Cookie monster eating the screen.

"Seriously?" Grant asked. indicating the cookie monster.

"I'm in the baby mood." Skye shrugged.

"Nice job Skye I have the artifact secured. I see May. She's being help at gunpoint. I think- NOOO!" They heard Coulson yell. Skye grabbed Grant's arm. Simmons buried her head in Fitz's chest. They all held their breathe.

"May's injured, we're going to be needing type B- blood. Get the med station prepped." They heard Coulson order.

"It's gonna be all right," Coulson whispered into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Coulson sat and watched as May's chest rose and fell, slowly. Skye sat on the other side of the bed, stroking her baby bump nervously. Grant sat next to Skye holding her hand. Fitz and Simmons had gone to bed, they were exhausted. They all sat and watched, hoping she would wake up soon. Melinda let out a low groan followed by Coulson whispering, "it's gonna be OK." Grant pretty sure he was trying to conivince himself it would be all right.

* * *

><p>All May could see and feel were pain and darkness. Her body felt heavy. She was vaguely aware of a beeping noise and someone crying. She moaned. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids refused to cooperate. She felt hands touching her. Warm hands, hands that meant kindness and caring. Then she heard the one voice that could make her string enough, Coulson.<p>

"Melinda, please, you have so much to do, so much to see, our daughter, our grandchild, we have those things and I can't do this alone, so if you can hear me please open your eyes." He pleaded. She managed to open them a little bit. A bright white light shone through, she could barely make out Coulson's face. She heavily exhaled, she felt something pressing against her face, she tried to move it off her face, but found a soft hand stopping her.

"No mom, you need that." Skye, _her daughter_ was safe, that's all that mattered, right. She looked at her smiling.

"Is, the mission complete?" She asked Coulson.

"Ya, you did good." He told her. She saw a relieved looking Fitz and Simmons enter the room.

"You are recovering quickly, you should probably rest though." Fitz told her.

"How long was I out?" She asked Ward. He swallowed hard.

"About three days." He said. She looked at Coulson. He looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna sleep I think hun, you all should too." She said staring into Coulson's blue eyes. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay sweetie." He told her.

* * *

><p>Skye sat with Grant in the lounge. Skye looked at him tears in her eyes.<p>

"What if that happens to us? What do we tell our kid if one of us dies?" She asked as sobs starting to shake her body. Grant comforted her.

"We won't and I won't let that happen, and if we get hurt Coulson and May will come up with something. Don't you worry." He told her.

"Now you need to eat." He told her.

"I'm not hungry." She replied for what seemed for the first time in forever.

"Then as your SO I demand you eat." He said pulling her up of the sofa and helping her to the kitchen.

"You haven't called yourself my SO for a while." She told him as he started to make mac n' cheese.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He responded, just then Coulson walked in.

"Hey guys, and she's fine, just resting our bunk." He said noticing their scared faces.

"That's good, mmmmm, this is amazing Grant." Skye said wolfing down the rest of her dinner.

"This has been quite the day we should hit the sack." Grant told Skye, she nodded.

* * *

><p>May awoke in her bunk, she noticed the IV and oxygen mask still intact. Coulson smiled at her.<p>

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" He asked her.

"A little hungry, how did I get here?" She asked him.

"I carried you." He responded handing her a plate of toast and some tea.

"Thank you, I love you so much." She told him.

"I know, I love you too." He told her kissing her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo sat in their bunk thinking. '_What if something happens to us? Who will take care of our kid?' _Jemma walked in, he looked a bit dazed. She sat next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked snapping him out of his day-dream. He looked at he worry in his eyes.

"What will happen to our kid if something happens to us, like it did May, only we don't make it? Who will take care of him, or her?" He asked her. Jemma was a little shocked by his question. Sure it might have crossed her mind, but she never _really _considered it.

"It won't happen to us. If it did I trust Skye, and Grant, and Coulson and May. We'll all be fine." She assured him. He looked into her comforting eyes, he smiled at her. _'how did I find someone as amazing as her?' _He thought to himself. She leaned into him pressing her face against his. He felt her breath on his face, it smelt like peppermint. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her soft touch. She closed her eyes and felt him hold her, she felt safe.

"Leo, I think I love you." She whispered.

"I know you do. And I know I love you." He told her.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in their bunk, they talked for a while and laughed. Jemma eventually fell asleep. When the two awoke it was noon, the plane seemed to have been landed on a beach.<p>

"Let's go for a walk." Fitz suggested. Jemma nodded. The saw Skye and Ward asleep on the couch.

As Jemma walked outside she was greeted by warm rays of sunlight and hot sand beneath her feet. She took Leo's hand as they walked down to the coastline. The warm water washed over their feet. Jemma felt herself leaning against Leo, the sun beating down on them. She found herself getting lost in her mind. Leo looked down at her, she looked happy. He wished she could stay like that, but knew she would drive herself insane. He didn't want her in danger, he wanted her safe.

"I will keep you both safe, I swear I will." He whispered.

* * *

><p>May sat on the bed with Coulson, they were somewhere in central america. She heard her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID: Agent Maria Hill. Fear raced through her as she answered the phone.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hello, I know what you are hiding, Fury will find out soon. Unless I help you." _May bit her lip. Fury would never get his hands on her daughter or grandchild. She had to take the help.

"What do I need to do?" May asked.

"_Erase any traces of pregnancy, claim that you had the flu and now. Get any baby things out of the way, and stay away from HQ unless completely, don't bring the pregnant women. And cover up your tracks. I'll take care of the rest. I have to go now. Good luck." _Maria hung up the phone. May sat there. She had work to do.

* * *

><p>(At HQ)<p>

"Hill, who was that on the phone?" Fury asked as the agent quickly hung up the phone.

"Agent May, she seems to have given some of the team the flu, that's all." She said quickly. Fury new she was lying, but why?

"Very well, Stark went and had to rescue Captain again, and he is now in medical mumbling something about seeing Coulson, and his daughter? I want you to sort it out." He ordered her. She was going to kill him for talking about it to Fury.

"Right away, sir." She replied.

* * *

><p>When she entered the medical room Maria saw the Captain strapped down to the medical bed, the restraints were super solider proof (Something Stark had created just in case.) The rest of the team stood in a corner of the room bickering with some doctors.<p>

"You two out." She ordered the doctors who were adjusting his IV.

"But ma' am, we need Mr. Stark to be seen by a doctor, he is injured." The male doctor on the right said place an oxygen mask over Steve.

"Mr. Stark will be seeing one, _very _shortly, however the team and I have some classified matters to discuss." She said in a strict tone. Once the doctors had left she turned to the team.

"Stark, cameras disabled?" She asked.

"You know me far to well." He told her smiling.

"The director cannot know about Skye, or her pregnancy, which you all know about. I don't care how injured the Captain is, I want to know why he was talking about Skye. Any answers?" She snapped at then. Clint looked a little confused, but Natasha whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Steve saw children being torn from their parents in the 1940s. He thought he saw Coulson and panicked, so they sedated him and strapped him in, but that didn't stop his worrying, so told Fury he was having a hallucination. We didn't know it was such a big secret until we saw Bruce about to go green. We realized that if it had been common knowledge that they would have gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. But Fury will figure it out." Natasha said. They all grew with worry. What would happen to Skye?

"Well, sort out the Captain, once I leave enable the cameras after you sort out the Captain, understood." She told them.

They nodded. What were they going to do about Fury? He could never know.


	13. Chapter 13

Skye sat in the bunk, she was tired. Just then May walked by. She poked determined.

"Hey, what's up?" Skye asked. May pushed, she turned around and sat on Skye's bed next to her.

"We can't go to the hub, it's too dangerous. We are going to Iceland, it's nice and peaceful there. We need to figure out what to do about the children once they arrive, we have to continue missions as much as possible, keep things looking normal." She said.

"I didn't know it was so serious. But what about my check ups with Dr. Banner?" Skye asked. She looked to her mother, searching for support. Her eyes were warm and comforting.

"Dr. Banner is in Iceland, claiming he is working with the other guy to try to remember what he does when he hulks out. Tony will be with him, for safety reasons. And I have someone on the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. helping us." She said trying to comfort Skye.

"It'll be OK, I promise, now I have to go alert Fitz and Simmons." She said giving Skye a tight hug.

"OK." She said.

* * *

><p>Fitz and Simmons had just got back from the beach when May walked in to their lab.<p>

"Wheels up in five." She said and left leaving a very confused Fitz and Simmons.

Where do you think we're going?" Leo asked.

"No clue, hopefully somewhere nice." Jemma told him.

"Lets go to our bunk, I could use a nap." Jemma said as she walked out of the lab with Leo trailing close behind.

* * *

><p>Ward was very tired when he got to his bunk. He had boxed all morning and then doing weight lifting all afternoon until Skye had told him he was perfectly fit. He ripped off his shirt as soon as he got to the bunk.<p>

"Well, isn't someone eager." Skye said as she lay on the bed.

"I might take you up on that. But first I should shower." He said walking into the bathroom. Skye sat in the bed, she was about to become eighteen weeks. She couldn't believe how fast this was happening, she needed to slow down. Maybe Iceland would be nice, unfortunately it was getting colder, if were summer or spring Iceland would be beautiful. '_It's safer there_.' she reminded herself. Grant walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come here you." She told him drawing him close.

* * *

><p>(At HQ)<p>

"Hill, why the hell is Coulson's team going to Iceland?" a very angry Fury shouted.

"I believe they are doing surveillance there." Hill replied remaining calm.

"We already have Banner and Stark there. And the rest of the Avengers are thinking about going there. Now answer me, what is going on there?" He demanded. Hill composed herself, she had a promise to keep.

"Sir, I do not know what you are talking about, I just know that is where Agent Coulson and his team are headed." She said. Just then her phone went off, it was Stark.

"I need to take this." She said leaving the room. Fury tried to hear what he could of the conversation.

"I think he's onto you guys...I know...no...well not yet I have to go." She said walking down the hallway. Fury was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay Hill, is that how we want to play?" He muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

When the bus finally landed it was freezing. The team bundled up and got into a limousine, probably sent by Stark. The limousine pulled up to a Cabin in the woods, but not some crappy rundown old house, it was gorgeous and new looking. And very big as well. Grant and Fitz quickly helped Jemma and Skye inside. The inside was more beautiful than the exterior. There where large glass panels along the white, gray, and light mossy green walls. It had a very welcoming feel. Skye looked around to see none other than Natasha.

"Welcome, Tony is in his lab and Pepper is working so I'm here to show you to your rooms." Natasha said.

"Thanks." Skye said as Natasha helped her carry her luggage to her room. Grant had to go help Coulson. Skye looked at the room. It was absolutely beautiful. There were ivory curtains that touched the floor, and the bed was a wooden frame the was knotted and twisted giving the illusion of sleeping in a tree, the mattress was very fluffy and ha green and white sheets, there were two beautiful looking wooden wardrobes and a bathroom. Skye stared in disbelief.

"Stark really outdoes himself." She muttered.

"Thank you, I try my best." Tony said from the doorway. Skye was a little surprised, she had not been expecting him.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm pretty good, how are you and the little one? And where is the robot?" Tony asked.

"I call him that too. And the little one and I are good." Skye said. Without thinking she placed her hand on her small bump. Jemma was growing faster than Skye which worried her.

"Do you know where Dr. Banner is?" She asked sitting down on the couch. Tony was suddenly alarmed. and scared.

"Are you all right? J get Bruce in here now!" He yelled.

"_Of course sir. Dr. Banner will be here in ten seconds._"

"I'm just a little tired. TRASH CAN NOW!" She scream as she was interrupted by a large stream of puke. Bruce ran in and held her hair while she finished.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked her. Skye was shaking hard. Tears started down her face. Grant ran in and pulled her into his comforting arms.

"I feel really weird." She whispered.

"How long?" Bruce asked as he watched her closely. Grant sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Just now, I'm a little worried about our baby, Jemma is bigger than me. I'm afraid our baby isn't healthy." She said.

"Well, the symptoms you are experiencing are completely. And your bump is perfectly normal. Jemma's bump is bigger than most. I should probably check that out. In the mean time get some rest." He said. She turned to Grant.

"You are resting, it's not a choice." Grant said as he picked her up bridal style and lay her on the bed.

"I love you." She said as she drifted off. Grant tucked her in. He couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

><p>Jemma sat on the bed, it had purple sheets. She stroked her baby bump. She was nineteen weeks, she needed to get an ultra sound. Just then she heard a knocking. It was Bruce.<p>

"Oh, Dr. Banner, hello. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I want to get you an ultra sound. Your bump is bigger than most women's." He explained.

"Of course, I'll go get Fitz. He is the father after all." She said as she started to get up.

"_That will not be necessary Ms. Simmons. I have already alerted him._" A disembodied voice said.

"What was that?" She asked Bruce.

"That's Tony's AI, he installed him here. Now lets go look at your kid." He said directing her out.

* * *

><p>When they got down to the medical branch they saw the ultra sound machine and a medical table.<p>

"Ready?" Fitz asked her.

"I think so." She said. She lay on the table as Bruce spread the gel over her stomach ad pressed the wand to it. An image appeared on the neighboring screen. Bruce studied it very carefully.

"Well, that's a bit odd. You said you already had one?" He asked Simmons who grew a little nervous.

"Yes, I'm positive." She told him.

"Well, I suppose I should let you know this, You're having twins."


	15. Chapter 15

"You. Are. Serious?" Fitz barely stumble out. He was trying very hard to remain calm.

"Leo, calm down or I'll have to sedate you." Jemma said getting up and picking up a syringe.

"Are you sure? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we-" He suddenly fell to the floor. Dr. Banner was quick to catch him. Jemma place the empty syringe on a medical table.

"What did I just do?" She said panicking slightly.

"It's okay, you just panicked. Perfectly normal. And he was going into hysterics." Dr. Banner said as he placed Fitz on the medical table. Jemma sat in a chair. The situation had been reversed from a few minutes ago. Jemma smiled a little.

"Oh Fitz." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Skye was excited, Christmas was coming up. She might not be able to drink, but it was going to be <em>a lot<em> of fun. Tony had insisted on buying an enormous christmas tree. It was beautiful, covered in little white lights and red and gold ornaments. Pepper had been shocked when she saw the tree last week. Skye new this Christmas was going to be special.

"Hey Skye, want to see how much we can annoy Steve until he breaks something?" Tony asked her.

"I think that somehow this has more to do with you being bored than entertaining me. Why don't you go make a menu for Christmas dinner or something." Skye suggested.

"I'm bored and I might start making an iron man suit for your kid." He joked.

"Over my dead body!" Grant called from the hallway. Skye smiled.

"Maybe another time." She said, Tony grinned.

"Anyway catch you later." he said passing Grant on the way out. Grant pulled her in smiling.

"Now we can have some private time." He whispered closing the door and kissing her.

* * *

><p>(At HQ)<p>

Fury sat in his office, he was very cranky. He had tried everything to brake Hill, he even tried being nice. She was keeping a very big secret, and it could be potentially dangerous. He could use the truth serum, but she had built up a resistance. He was at a loss of ideas.

"Hill, get in here." He ordered. Maria sighed entering his office.

"Yes sir?" She asked him.

"We are going to Iceland, change course immediately." He ordered, if he couldn't be told the secret, he'd see the secret.

"Umm, sir, with all due respect I believe Stark and Dr. Banner requested privacy." She said.

"And I don't like secrets being kept on my ship." He replied walking out. Hill swallowed hard calling May.

"You're going to need to relocate." She said.

* * *

><p>May sat with Coulson going through boxes of Skye's old baby things, her blanket, a photo of May in the hospital holding he for the first time, Coulson holding her. Coulson started to cry a bit.<p>

"Phil, what's wrong?" May asked him.

"We missed everything important in her life, we missed her losing her first tooth, her first day of school." He said quietly.

"We were there when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. , we'll be here when she gives birth, we won't miss those things." May reassured him. He smiled and she did too. Just then Her phone started ringing, it was Hill

_"You're going to need to relocate." _Hill's voice said. May hung up and turned to Coulson.

"We need to move as soon as possible, have Ward get Skye ready and have Fitz help Simmons. Stark needs to stay here with Banner for a little. And we need to erase every trace that we were ever here." She ordered.

"Why?" Coulson asked her a little confused.

"Because Director Fury is coming." She replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz awoke in his bunk. He was very confused, Jemma saw him beginning to panic.

"You're okay, we're safe here." She comforted him.

"Twins, we're gonna have twins!" He exclaimed. She smiled remembering his initial reaction.

"Yes Fitz, yes we are." She said smiling.

"But, why are we back on the bus?" He asked her.

"Fury is on to us, we aren't safe. We will be spending Christmas in New York, that'll be fun." She said. Jemma was very worried, with Fury on their tails she hadn't been sleeping that well.

"Go to bed, it'll be good for you." Fitz ordered her.

"I suppose I should." She muttered cuddling up next to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around hers.

"Good night." He whispered to her.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was getting agitated, he was trying to stay calm, but given recent events that was a bit hard. He had arrived in Iceland to find Stark and Banner packing up to leave and Coulson's team was nowhere near Iceland. He was going to lose it. He was now headed to New York, only this time he had not announced where he was headed. This made Maria Hill anxious, she had to stop him from finding May and Coulson. This was getting harder, at some point they would have to stop running.<p>

"Hill, in here now." Fury ordered her.

"Yessir." She replied following him into a debriefing room.

"I'm giving you two choices. One: you tell me what this secret is. Or two: I find out myself." He said.

"With all due respect sir, this is a private issue." Hill was trying her best to remain calm, it was getting hard.

"Very well, two it is." Fury said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Skye was sitting in the lounge with Grant, he was so handsome. It was the 23rd of December, tomorrow they would be landing in New York and celebrating Christmas there.<p>

"Grant, I feel like I should have gotten you a Christmas present so _is _there anything you want this ear?" Skye asked him.

"You are already giving me the greatest gist ever, the gift of parenthood." He told he rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, but I still want to." She said.

"I just want our baby to have two parents and live a healthy life." He said.

"Okay, then I'll just keep you alive." Skye said.

"That will do very nicely. Now I think it's bedtime for both of you." Grant said to her.

"Very well then robot." She laughed.

"Seriously, are you ever going to stop with the robot names?" He asked skeptically.

"Nope." She grinned. Grant just shook his head.

* * *

><p>May sat in the cockpit with Coulson. It had been a rough past few hours. May didn't feel safe in New York, even though it would be impossible to find them, May never could be too careful.<p>

"Why don't we go to California instead?" May suggested.

"You don't think New York is safe?" Coulson asked.

"Fury probably knows where we are going and if no one knows, not even this bus then we'll be safe." May said.

"Melinda, I know you're scared, but we'll be fine." Coulson said.

"Phil, what if he finds out? Then what?" She asked him.

"Then we fulfill our roles as parents and protect our child." He told her.


	17. Chapter 17

Skye awoke to the noises of NYC, she felt Grant pulling his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Skye was suddenly hungry and cranky.

"Grant I want waffles with Nutella, strawberries and whipped cream." She demanded.

"Skye sweetie, it's 5:00 in the morning." Grant mumbled.

"Well I want them now!" Skye whined."Okay, I'm on it, go back to bed sweetheart." Grant said as he pulled on shoes and grabbed his coat.

* * *

><p>When Grant came back he heard Skye singing, more like bellowing actually, Let it Go, for Frozen. He walked in and saw her in bed watching the movie intensely.<p>

"Skye, should I still make waffles?" He asked her.

"YES!" she demanded. She was eating a container of gummy worms and onion rings, Grant grimaced. He quickly made the waffles and put the toppings she had requested on. She smiled as he gave her the plate and eagerly dug in. Half an hour later she was eating the Nutella strait from the container. Grant just shook is head in disbelief. How did one person eat that much?

* * *

><p>Leo was in awe, Jemma had eaten three pizzas, five doughnuts and drank two milkshakes. He had never eaten that much before. She also had insisted on watching Harry Potter and crying because Ron had been knocked out. '<em>just brilliant<em>' He thought. She was now watching Sleeping Beauty. Leo knew hormones could make women do crazy things, but not this crazy.

"This is fun." She said happily.

"Yes it is dear." It was Christmas eve. Snow started drifting down as the sun came up. It was beautiful, like Jemma. He couldn't help but smile. Leo froze the moment in his head, the sun rise. Eventually Jemma went back to bed. Leo sat there for a while, just watching her. She looked so peaceful. Leo started thinking about the children. How were they going to manage two? That was just going to be another mystery.

* * *

><p>At six Skye and Grant started getting ready for the Christmas eve party Coulson and May had insisted on having. Leo and Jemma did the same. Skye wound up wearing a short red velvet dress, it had lace over the open back. Grant was in complete awe. He smiled at her.<p>

"Figured might as well get some use of this before I swell up like a balloon." Skye joked. Grant grinned, she never ran out of jokes, he hoped their kid got her sense of humor. Just then Leo and Jemma can in, since Jemma was showing more than Skye she wore a navy blue dress that came down to her knees, it was a circle dress, it didn't have a super tight bodies like Skye's which Jemma was glad for. Fitz and Ward were wearing suits and black ties.

"We'd better get going, don't want to be late." Fitz said taking Jemma's hand and leading her out the door. They entered Coulson and May's room, they had gone all out. The tree was tastefully decorated and the room had a warm welcoming feeling. The fire was burning bright.

"Welcome." May said, she looked stunning, she wore a deep purple dress the was draped beautifully.

"Merry Christmas." Coulson said smiling. They all smiled, danced, talked and ate for the rest of the night. It was dark out and Grant had suggested that they all put coats on and go to the roof. They stood on the roof looking down on the city. Skye was amazed, all the little lights twinkled. Grant wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We love you." She whispered back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Skye awoke to the smell of hot chocolate. Grant sat next to her and offered her a cup. She gladly excepted it.<p>

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said raising his cup, she did the same.

"I have a present for you." Grant said handing Skye a box.

"Me too." She said handing him a box as well. She peeled of the wrapping paper to find a little black box.

"What is this?" She exclaimed. Grant took the box and got down on one knee.

"Skye, I love you, more than you know. I love when you call me robot. I love you and I can't think of a reason not to ask you to marry me. So will you marry me?" He asked. Skye smiled crying and nodded yes pulling him into a very passionate kiss. He slipped the ring onto her finger, it was an emerald.

"Where did you get it?" She asked examining it with precision.

"My grandmother left it to me in her will. She said 'Grant, when you find her I want you to give her this ring and never let her go.' And that's exactly what I'm doing." He told her, now they were both crying. But just then their moment was broken by a very furious Fury bursting in.

"What the HELL is going on here?!"


	18. Chapter 18

Coulson and May ran into Skye and Grant's room as soon as Maria had notified May.

"Good, maybe you can tell me WHAT THE HELL is going on here." Fury said trying to stay calm. May and Coulson had no clue what to do. Skye fainted and Grant completely flipped out.

"Okay, look I have truth serum and will use it." Fury threatened.

"Over my dead body." May snapped at him. Coulson and Fury were both very surprised, Grant was to busy with Skye to care.

"Tell me by choice or force." He said.

"Fine." Coulson said. Grant and May froze, he was going to spill the big secret?

"Skye is our daughter, the one you took away from us. We wanted to spend time with her alone." Coulson said. It wasn't a lie, but wasn't exactly the full truth. Skye groaned a little. Fury ignored her.

"But that doesn't explain Iceland and Banner and Stark." Fury nagged.

"We just needed a place to stay, but it was too cold there." May said, she was a god liar.

"Why was Hill covering for you?" He asked.

"She owed me one, now I would like to go spend Christmas with my team, so please kindly go away." She ordered walking over to Skye.

"If you try and hide things again I will know." He said turning on his heel and leaving.

"What happened?" Skye groaned.

"Nothing to worry about." Grant assured her.

"We can't cover up forever." May sighed. Fury was getting to close for comfort. Skye was so stressed she hurled while Grant held her hair. May looked at Skye's left hand, there was a very lovely ring.

"What's with the ring?" She asked casually. Skye looked to Grant and smiled.

"We're engaged!" They exclaimed together. May and Coulson were in deep shock, that was twice today. It was quite for a while until they heard a knocking.

"Come in." Grant called.

"Miss us?" Tony Stark grinned as he stood in the doorway next to Bruce. Fitz and Simmons also entered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked them.

"Well even though it's Christmas Pep had a meeting in Japan, so Bruce and I decided you guys should spend Christmas with us and Skye is gonna need an ultra sound soon, so why not?" Tony explained.

"You know what? Lets sol it." Coulson said. They all needed to get out.

"Wait! Grant you need your present!" Skye said jumping up. She retrieved a big box and handed it to him. He took it and opened it, inside lay a big book. He opened it, inside was a picture of him and Skye from when they had first met, their first mission together, playing battleship, training, all of it in one book. He noticed lots of blank pages.

"They're for after we get married and when this little guy comes along. We can remember it all." She said, he pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"You two, keep it PG or save it for the bed." Fitz ordered. Skye just laughed.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Tony's tower Skye noticed Steve standing outside.<p>

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Hello m' am." He responded ever so politely.

"I told you, call me Skye. And merry Christmas." She smiled at him. He smiled at her. Grant took her hand and led her into the tower, they took a private elevator that led up to Tony's private floors. It was beautiful up there. The stockings hung over a huge mantle. Skye couldn't help but notice how they were all certain colors. She assumed Bruce's was the green one, Thor's was the red and gray one, Clint's must be the purple on, Natasha's the black one, Steve's the star spangled on and Tony's was red and gold. She also noticed ones labeled: Jane and Darcy.

"It's lovely." She told Tony. He grinned.

"This way." He said beckoning them into the dining room. In the room there was a beautiful feast, a woman with strawberry-blonde hair. Tony's face lit up.

"Pepper I missed you so much." He cried out giving her a kiss.

"I missed you too, who are the guests?" She asked as she noticed Skye, Grant, Jemma and Leo. She already new Coulson and May.

"I'm helping out Coulson and his team. This is Skye, she's his daughter with Melinda. And these are his scientists Leo and Jemma." Tony explained.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Pepper assured them.

"Jarvis, can you call dinner?" Pepper asked thin air.

"_Of course Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers and Dr. Banner are on their way up along with Ms. Lewis._" Jarvis said.

"I'm so never going to get used to that." Skye told Grant. He nodded and smiled. At that moment there was a crack of thunder.

"HELLO FRIENDS! LADY JANE AND I HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR JOURNEY!" The Norse god boomed. Everyone gave him a bit of a skeptical look. Natasha and Clint walked in together looking very happy. Then Steve, Bruce and Darcy came. It was a full house to say the least. They ate, and drank (with the exclusion of Jemma an Skye) and laughed.

"So Skye, what's your relationship with Grant?" Pepper asked her. Skye grinned showing Pepper her hand.

"We're engaged." Skye said with a broad smile.

"When did that happen?" Jemma asked.

"This morning, we were a little preoccupied." Skye said in her defense. Jemma shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>At midnight, they all decided to go to bed, Tony had set up rooms for all of them. Skye walked into their room and collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion. Grant smiled as he tucked her in. She looked so peaceful. He finally climbed into the bed, kissing her goodnight. It had been quite the day. He lay there for a while watching her, she looked beautiful. He froze the moment again. Never would he forget this.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Skye, Jemma, Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Darcy sat in the living room watching the snow drifting down. They were all exhausted.

"What's pregnancy like?" Pepper inquired.

"Well, it's a hormonal roller coaster. Sometimes you are happy and in awe that a human is growing inside you, other times you want to kill the man that did this to you." Skye said.

"Amen to that." Jemma muttered.

"Sounds like fun." Natasha joked.

"Thor really wants kids, I think that kids could be fun." Jane said.

"What would their names be?" Darcy asked.

"Since it's Thor, probably something Asgaurdian." Jane laughed. Skye sat back and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I will find a way to het kids one of these days." Pepper joked.

"Clint would probably hide them in the air vents if we had any." Natasha said, she was serious.

"Well, maybe one day you will." Jemma said.

"One day." Pepper sighed.

* * *

><p>Coulson sat in Stark's lab. Tony was bustling around one of his suits that was surrounded by holograms. Coulson was in awe at his skills.<p>

"So Coulson, tell me have any other kids?" Tony asked Coulson.

"No, not that I'm aware of. And May got sterilized after the Skye incident." Coulson told him.

"I know Pep really wants kids, but I'm not ready yet." Tony said.

"No one is, ever." Coulson replied. Tony chuckled.

"Tony, if Pepper is ready, then you can become ready. Just go for it." Coulson said.

"Well, you should go check on your daughter." Tony said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya 'round Stark." Coulson said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Ward sat with Fitz looking over New York City.<p>

"When I was little I always watching New York, the tall buildings and busy streets, all of it." Fitz said.

"I wanted to live here when I was little, but I never did have a great childhood." Ward replied.

"Ward, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Fitz said.

"Maybe I should get it out of my system, I mean I'm gonna be a father soon, I need to let this go." Ward said.

"Yeah, let it go, like in Frozen." Leo said.

"Not that song again." Ward groaned.

"Alright, but you should get used to kids things." Fitz said. Ward smiled.

"Okay, so do you want to hear about my brother or not?" Ward asked.

"Talk away." Fitz said with a smile/

* * *

><p>Bruce was searching franticly for Skye and Grant, but mainly Skye. He found her in the kitchen with Pepper making tea.<p>

"Skye, I need you in the lab, you should bring Grant." Bruce said breathlessly.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Skye asked nervously. Bruce bit his lip, he didn't know.

"I'm not sure, that's why I need you and Grant." He said. Tony walked in finally.

"Tony, can you take Skye down to the lab while I go find Grant?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I'll get the ultra sound set up." Tony said taking Skye with him as he left. Bruce then hurried off to find Grant. He was standing on the balcony with Fitz in deep conversation.

"Grant, we need to go to the lab quickly!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Is Skye okay? What's going on?" Grant demanded.

"We need to go now! I can't explain this simply and I'm not even sure if it's right!" Bruce exclaimed. They hurried to the elevator leaving a very confused Fitz.

* * *

><p>Tony had Skye lay down on another hospital bed as he got the machine. Bruce and Grant finally arrived.<p>

"What's going on, are you alright?" Grant asked her.

"I think so. I have no clue what''s going on here." Skye said. Bruce finally had everything ready and squirted the gel onto Slye's stomach.

"Are you going to explain all of this?" Tony asked Bruce, but Bruce just stared at the screen. He took off his glasses just to make sure.

"What is it?" Grant asked nervously.

"Impossible." Bruce murmured.

"What is it? Let me- Is that real?" Tony asked looking at Bruce who nodded slowly.

"Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" Skye asked impatiently.

"Skye, please stay calm when we say this. I'm not sure how this happened, but your child is developing like how in theory a super solider would." Bruce said


	20. Chapter 20

Skye sat there, taking in the shock.

"I'm not sure this pregnancy is safe." Bruce said to Skye.

"What will happen to her?" Grant asked Bruce.

"I don't know. What I need to know is how you were injected with this serum, let alone the fetus. DO you have any ideas?" Bruce asked her. Skye just shook her head.

"Bruce, if this turns out like Twilight we will have a problem because we can't turn her into a vampire." Tony said.

"_You_ read Twilight?" Skye asked him skeptically.

"I got bored." Tony replied.

"We need to monitor you and your child, you can't go off in a plane." Bruce told her.

"We aren't leaving her behind." Grant argued.

"I'm not saying you should, but I honestly think you should alert Director Fury." Bruce said.

"No!" Skye cried out.

"It will be safer for the child, S.H.I.E.L.D. has research on the serum. We might be able to predict what will happen." Bruce said. Grant got up and pulled Bruce aside.

"Is she gonna die?" Grant asked him. Bruce was clueless on how to reply.

"I have no idea, we might have to deliver the child early, but I really don't know." Bruce said, he pitied Grant.

"Let's start by telling her parents." Bruce told Grant, he nodded.

"Will I have to stay here?" Skye asked Tony.

"Well, if we inform S.H.E.I.L.D. they might want to monitor you on the Helicarrier." Tony explained.

"I thought I couldn't fly." Skye said.

"No that would be for monitoring you." Tony explained to her, just then May and Coulson arrived.

"What's going on here?" May asked Tony. He looked to Bruce.

"The child your daughter is carrying has been infused with the super solider serum, we aren't sure how or what will happen." Bruce explained.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

"We think we need to inform S.H.I.E.L.D., they have information on the serum and Bruce and I can monitor her there." Tony explained.

"We have to." May said.

"No, they'll take my baby away from me!" Skye cried all of the sudden.

"Sweetie, I won't let that happen." May told her. Grant held her while she cried.

"Hello Director Fury, this is important. I need you to come to Stark Tower." Coulson said into the phone.

"He's on his way." Coulson said

* * *

><p>When Fury arrived he looked at the scene in front of him, he was a bit confused. Skye sat propped up in a hospital bed with Ward holding her while she cried. Tony and Bruce were hooking wires up to her and her shirt was pulled up to revel her stomach that slightly bulged out. Coulson was holding May and it just looked bizarre.<p>

"Stark, what is going on?" He asked Tony. He looked to Skye before motioning to Coulson who got up and walked over Fury.

"Skye has been, pregnant." Coulson said. Fury was shocked.

"Am I here because she had a miscarriage or something else?" Fury asked.

"The child, has been infused with the super solider serum, we aren't sure how. And even worse we don't know what will happen to Skye and the child." Fury massaged his temples with his hand.

"We can monitor her on the Helicarrier and she can still help with missions, but we are going to be discussing this later." Fury said pointing his finger at Coulson.

"Be ready at ten tomorrow morning, we will need you too Banner." Fury said. What a day. Fury turned and left. Skye was exhausted so Grant carried her to their room. May looked to Bruce.

"Will she actually be okay?" May asked.

"I wish I knew, but I have never seen anything like this, we might be able to see what could happen with Steve's cells." Bruce told her. She nodded and left with Coulson.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked Bruce.

"I have no clue, we don't even know if either of them will survive birth." Bruce said sounding very upset.


	21. Chapter 21

Skye was awoken the next morning by Grant tickling her neck. She giggled and smiled. She felt very strange though. She looked under the blankets to find a baby bump that was at lest and inch bigger than yesterday.

"What the hell?" She said.

"What's wrong?" Grant asked her worried. She pointed to her stomach.

"We'll ask Bruce and Tony when we get on the Helicarrier." He said to her. Grant went to go make breakfast while Skye got ready. Grant had packed their stuff last night. Skye had already thrown up three times that morning and was sick of it. She pulled on a gray t-shirt that was kinda big on her usually, it fit perfectly around her stomach. She turned to the side staring at the bump. She sighed and went to go get breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Why are you leaving?" Jemma asked Grant.<p>

"That's classified." Grant told her.

"So you're drag gin our friend to who-knows-where and expect us to be fine with it?" Leo asked.

"Like I said, classified." Grant told him.

"What's classified?" Skye asked entering the kitchen.

"You." Leo said.

"It is?" She asked Grant. He handed her a manila folder. Inside the was a level 9 stamp, she saw the ultra sound pictures and such.

"How many levels are there?" She asked.

"Who knows!" Fitz exclaimed waving around his toast. Skye ate the scrambled eggs Grant had prepared for her. They were delicious. Around 9:30 A.M. Skye, Grant, Coulson and May were in a car driving to the Helicarrier. Skye had bundled up, that made it easier to hide the bump. They arrived at last. A few agents took their things while Grant escorted her into the Helicarrier. It was enormous. Tony and Bruce wanted her in the lab so off they went.

* * *

><p>When they got to the lab they had not expected to find Fury, but there he stood eyepatch and all.<p>

"You may want to take off you coat." Grant suggested.

"Right, uh Bruce, you may want to see this." Skye said taking off her shirt. Bruce rushed over with Tony behind. She removed the thick coat to show her t-shirt and the bump. Bruce looked at her stomach.

"How is this happening?" Bruce asked.

"A few weeks ago you were really small, how is this even possible?" Tony asked. Skye shrugged.

"Can we get a quick ultra sound?" Bruce asked Skye. She just nodded. This whole process was becoming very natural for her. This time the baby looked much more developed.

"This is insane. I've never seen anything like this happen." Bruce exclaimed.

"What's going to happen?" Fury asked, he seemed concerned.

"We still don't know, but I want to monitor you and the baby for the rest of the day, no physical strain." Bruce ordered. He set up a bed that looked a bit more comfortable than the gurney Skye sat on.

"I'm going to need a blood sample." Bruce told Skye as he took a syringe. She nodded again. It didn't really hurt.

"Can Grant stay with me?" She asked.

"We do have some-" Fury began to say

"No, Fury. Grant will be staying with Skye and her mother and father may come and go as they please. I don't need her worrying in her fiancé is alive or dead." Bruce snapped.

"I need some information though." Fury argued.

"Well get it from Coulson or May." Bruce replied.

"Fine, but I will be speaking with you." Fury said as he strode out of the room.

"Thanks." Skye said. Grant helped her to the bed. She laid down while Bruce attached wires to her stomach.

"This way I will be alerted of any sudden changes or possible problems." Bruce explained. Skye nodded.

"You guys can just watch movies all day. Let us know if you need anything." Bruce said returning to his lab work.

"Let's watch The Notebook." Skye said.

"Whatever you want." Grant said, although he knew it was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in his lab going over some of Steve's cells. Grant had gone to speak with Fury and Skye was sleeping, then a little light on the screen went off. It was from Skye. Something was happening. He ran to her. She was still asleep, but her stomach grew another half an inch. The fetus's pulse grew stronger. He checked Skye, she seemed to be fine.<p>

"What happened?" Tony asked walking in.

"Her stomach grew half an inch. the fetus is growing stronger." Bruce explained.

"Bruce, I don't want this to turn into Breaking Dawn. Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"That's weird, her muscle mass increased. It's like they grew as one." Bruce said.

"What do we tell her fiancé?" Tony asked.

"The truth." Bruce said.


	22. Chapter 22

Grant walked into the lab after a lecture from Fury on safe sex. He found Bruce and Tony hovering around Skye who was asleep and covered in holograms.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Better to tell them at the same time?" Tony asked Bruce as he shut down the holograms. Bruce nodded. Tony gave Skye's shoulder a shake.

"I'm awake." She grumbled.

"Great, now Skye you may want to check your stomach." Tony told her. She lifted up the sheets and gasped, the baby bump was getting bigger.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Still not sure, but what we did find was as the fetus grows stronger, so do you." Bruce explained.

"What?" Grant and Skye said in unison.

"We are a little confused still, it turns out super solider cells reproduce faster than most, this may be speeding up the development of the child." Bruce said.

"It's still really up in the air." Tony explained. Just then there was a knocking. It was Fitz and Simmons. Skye smiled getting up and slightly hobbling over to greet them.

"What happened to you?" Jemma asked.

"Long story." Skye replied.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." Jemma told Skye.

"Couldn't agree more." Skye said.

* * *

><p>Skye was issued some maternity clothes from S.H.I.E.L.D. she couldn't even pull her old shirt on. The clothes were simpler, a pair of black leggings and a black maternity shirt. Skye was getting tired. Grant insisted on walking her to the cafeteria.<p>

"This isn't necessary." Skye told him.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't want you to fall over." Grant told her. Skye smiled, he was so caring. When they reached the cafeteria he held the door open as Skye walked in. She saw Bruce talking to Steve.

"Hello Steve." Skye said.

"Oh, hello Skye right?" He said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You actually, they want to something with the serum, to make sure you and your child are safe." He explained.

"Well, I appreciate. I'll see you later." Skye said.

"See you later." He responded. Skye walked over to Grant, Jemma and Leo.

"I got you a grilled cheese." Grant said handing her a plate.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Skye told him giving him a kiss.

"So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Fitz asked.

"Classified." Skye said.

"Oh no! Not you too! I thought you were fun!" Jemma pouted. Skye leaned in and whispered in her ear. Jemma smiled.

"But you can't tell anyone once you find it." Skye told Jemma, she nodded.

"We better get back to the lab." Jemma told Fitz.

"But we just got here!" He complained.

"Now." Jemma said placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll make a lovely mother." Grant told her. Jemma smiled.

* * *

><p>After Skye had finished Grant insisted that she needed to rest, but Skye had, <em>other <em>things in mind. She led him to the gun range.

"No." He said flatly.

"I want to shoot something." Skye moaned.

"_Skye, get your ass back in bed._" Nick Fury grumbled through the loudspeakers in the range.

"Fine, grumpy old pirate, but you try being pregnant some time. I doubt you'll last five minutes." Skye said.

"_I don't care just go _now." Fury ordered.

"See, even Fury agrees with me." Grant said.

"You men understand nothing." Skye grumbled walking out of the range.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the lab they saw Fury talking to Coulson and May. Behind him stood a very pissed Bruce and Tony.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bruce yelled at her.

"Pregnant women around guns is a no go. You could have hurt the child! Are you stupid or something!" Bruce yelled at her.

"No I'm pregnant, and I was cranky and wanted to shoot something. And you aren't even my dad, he's right there." Skye said crankily. Bruce knew one more trick. HE looked at her at let go just a little so his eyes turned green.

"Whoa! No need to bring the other guy into this." Skye said looking frightened.

"Well, other guy wants you to go and lay on the table." Bruce said pointing to a medical table. Skye grumbled.

"She takes after you." Fury shook his head. Coulson laughed.

"Well, I like her still." Tony said happily.

"Let's go check this kid out." Bruce said to Tony. Skye was sick of this lab. She was tired too, maybe she should take a nap, they could do whatever they were doing if she was asleep. So she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"_Skye, wake up."_ a distant voice said to Skye. She felt so peaceful and comfortable though. She shrugged them off and continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bruce walked over with the things he needed only to find Skye to find out she was asleep.<p>

"Skye, wake up." He said shaking her a little. She pushed it off.

"Let the her sleep, maybe it'll happen again." Tony said to Bruce.

"What will happen?" Fury asked.

"The baby will develop more causing her stomach to grow larger while making her stronger." Bruce explained while he and Tony started pulling up holograms all around Skye. Grant held her hand.

"Is this safe?" Coulson asked.

"What we're doing or the pregnancy?" Bruce asked.

"Both." May said.

"This is perfectly safe, as for the pregnancy, undetermined." Tony said. Bruce lifted up her shirt so he could give her an ultra sound so they could physically see the baby change.

"Are you guys gonna find out the gender?" Tony asked.

"No, we want a surprise." Grant explained. Just then the monitors beeped as Skye's stomach grew an inch larger. Bruce stared at the screen in disbelief as the child physically grew.

"That is amazing." Grant muttered.

"Agreed." Tony said.

"What just happened?" Fury asked.

"The child grew, like a mini growth-spurt. And Skye's muscle mass increased." Bruce said.

"That's not usually what happens." Fury said.

"What's not usual?" Skye asked as she opened her eyes.

"You." Tony said.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo sat in bed with Jemma as they looked into Skye's pregnancy file. It looked normal, except one thing, the bottom.

"Look at this, 'The fetus is fast developing, similar to how a super solider would. Mother grows stranger as the fetus does.' That's insane! No wonder it is classified." Leo said.

"That explains a lot. But how did this happen in the first place?" Jemma inquired.

"I haven't got the faintest clue. How's are our little ones?" he asked her.

"They're good, but they think Daddy should kiss mommy more." She said. Leo pulled her closer.

"Really?" He whispered into her ear as he kissed he neck.

"Uh-huh." She said kissing him back. The two smiled.

* * *

><p>Fury was a man who liked to have control of situations. This, however, he had no control over. It drove him insane.<p>

"Any progress?" He asked Tony.

"For the umpteenth time, NOT YET! I'll let you know, now don't you have some child's balloon to pop or something?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm going to stay right here, I need to get more information on the situation!" Fury yelled.

"No yelling around pregnant women." Tony replied. Fury just shook his head. Bruce walked over.

"How is she?" Fury asked.

"Cabin fever and pregnant women is a bad combination." Bruce said.

"We need to monitor her, constantly. Anything could happen." Tony said.

"The baby is about five weeks ahead." Bruce said.

"This shouldn't be possible." Tony muttered.

"But it is." Fury replied.

* * *

><p>Skye was sick of the Helicarrier. It was annoying her, sure the bus was smaller, but it was home, it had nice things like Grant with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Fitz and Simmons doing bizarre things in their lab, her mother and father. It was better than this place.<p>

"Hey, I brought you ice cream and gummy worms." Grant said walking in.

"I swear sometimes you are the best human in existence." Skye said eagerly taking the bow and spoon.

"Anything to make my babies happy." He said smiling.

"I really want to get out of here, at least for new years." Skye complained.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, what are we watching today?" Grant asked plopping down on the bed.

"I don't know, Casablanca?" Skye asked.

"Love the classics." Grant smiled. The two watched the movie for a while, they were at peace, between Skye vomiting every so often.

* * *

><p>Skye jolted out of her sleep by a strange feeling.<p>

"Grant!" She said as panic began to rise. Awoke and was instantly at full attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need Bruce and Tony, NOW!" She said as she began to feel all sorts of weird things in her abdomen. Grant was now at full panic mode. He tore down the halls where Bruce and Tony had been staying. He didn't even bother knocking and just burst in.

"Who in their right mind is waking us up at 2:00 a.m.?" Tony grumbled.

"It's Grant, I need your help, it's Skye." He said.

* * *

><p>Bruce was literally sprinting down the halls and burst into Skye's room. She moaned and looked at him.<p>

"What's happening?" Brice asked her.

"It's moving, all around and it hurts for some reason." She said breathing heavily. Grant looked over her with concern.

"that's not right. You shouldn't be I'm any pain. Tony how's she looking?" Bruce asked as heart up an ultra sound machine.

"Stable heart rate, normal blood pressure, the baby is developing again, that must be what's hurting her." Tony explained. Bruce began the ultra sound. Tony was right, the child had developed quite a bit.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Do you want gender?" Bruce asked them. Skye and Grant just shook their heads.

"Well, the Little one is looking good." Bruce said. Skye heaved a sigh of relief.

"How long will this go on?" Grant asked, still worried.

"Probably until she gives birth." Tony said. Grant looked to Bruce for a second opinion.

"Tony is correct." Bruce said.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent this pain?" Skye asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but rest never can hurt." Bruce suggested.

"No gun ranges?" She asked.

"_No _gun ranges." Bruce said.

"I told you." Grant said.

"I want ice cream." Skye said pouting.

"It's 2:45 in the morning, why would you want that?" Grant asked.

"I want Ben and Jerry's ice cream." She insisted.

"What flavor?" Tony asked, since clearly Grant was too tired to deal with cravings.

"Phis food." She said.

"You got it." He said giving her the billionaire smile. Tony left to go get the ice cream Bruce was giving Skye a full-out check up. Once he had finished Tony had returned. He handed Skye a tub of Phish food and a spoon. She eagerly began to eat.

"How is it?" Grant asked.

"Still the best thing in all of creation." She responded. Once she had eaten about half of the ice cram she gave it back to Tony who took it away, bruce had already left.

"I'm sleepy." She said curling her head into Grant's chest. He was warm, and hard, but a good hard, a comforting hard.

"I bet you are." He said stroking her hair. Slowly they drifted off.

* * *

><p>The morning finally came, Skye was awoken by a very grumpy pirate.<p>

"Be nice to me, I'm pregnant." She grumbled.

"You're already using that excuse?" Grant asked with an inclined eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled.

"Time to get up, we need to talk." Fury said. Skye crankily got up and walked with Fury and Grant. When they entered the office Skye began to get nervous.

"It's all right. This is good news." Grant said. Skye hesitantly sat down.

"We would like to make you an official agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.." Fury said.


	24. Chapter 24

Skye was shocked, she had no clue what to say.

"I, need time to think." She said as she got up in a panic. As she left Grant followed her. Fury sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair. He was trying to make Skye as happy as possible before he did the cruelest thing he would ever have to do. Just then Agent Hill came in.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Sir, we both know what you have to do, but isn't there any other way?" She asked.

"Hill, not only is she carrying a child, the child is a super solider, naturally I would have demanded an abortion immediately, but now we have to take the child from their arms, I don't have a choice. We don't know how the child was given the serum, but we don't have a choice." Fury said.

"Do you remember how you felt when Coulson and May had Skye taken from them?" Hill asked him. He glared at her, tears in his eyes.

"I _never _will forget how horrible it felt, seeing my friends crying as their daughter was physically torn from their reach, the hatred burning in their eyes. At least this way we can erase her memories of pregnancy and the child, we can say she sustained a concussion on a mission along with Agent Ward. She can still see her child." He said.

"But the child will grow up in a lab, feeling alone and abandoned. Thinking no one wanted them, the child will never know the truth." She snapped. Now they were both crying.

"I have no choice!" He snapped back.

"And what about the twins?" She asked.

"Let them have children, they're just scientists." He replied with a wave of his hand.

"Stark and Banner will never let you." She said leaving. Fury couldn't take this.

* * *

><p>Skye sat in the lab with Jemma having a pizza fest.<p>

"Should I take the position?" She asked.

"It would be awesome! You would be a real agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Ward!" She said happily.

"Yeah, I think I'll take the position." She said smiling. Just then Grant walked in. He looked exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Jemma asked.

"Never spar with your soon to be mother-in-law." He replied. Skye just laughed. She popped up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Well, could I make it better?" She asked.

"I think some quality time in the bed could do the trick." He whispered.

"Not yet, need maternity clothes." She said.

"You aren't getting off this ship." He replied. She crossed her arms, he did the same.

"I'm gonna go." Jemma replied walking off very slowly.

"You need to rest." He said to Skye.

"You could help me." She said giggling

* * *

><p>Coulson sat with May.<p>

"What do you think it'll be like to be a grandparents?" She asked him.

"No clue, but it'll probably be fun." He replied. Just then Fury walked in.

"Need you on a mission." He told May.

"Now?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm not about to leave my daughter while-" Fury cut her off.

"It is _not _up for discussion. This is your job, you will do it." He told her. She gulped.

"Fine." She snapped at him. Fury was a pain.

* * *

><p>A few hours later May had been debriefed and stood with Coulson and Fitz in a jet as they prepared to take off.<p>

"Can't we at least say goodbye to Skye?" May asked.

"The last thing she needs is to worry about us." Coulson told her. She nodded.

"We'll be back in no time." Fitz assured her as the plane took off. They were quiet for most of the ride. Once they touched down the mission went pretty smoothly. May got the leader of an alien artifacts trade circle while Coulson covered for her. Fitz collected the items and fought them onto the plane. It wasn't until they had taken off that Coulson collapsed.

"Phil!" May screamed. She noticed blood pouring from his shoulder.

"This is Agent May requesting immediate medical attention upon landing. Coulson's down." She said.

"Melinda." He whispered.

"Come on Phil! I need you! Our daughter needs you! Our grandchild needs you! You are NOT allowed to die! Come on!" She yelled at him as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll be okay." He whispered. Just then the plane landed. Coulson was instantly lifted onto a stretcher. May sobbed.

"Mom! What happened?" Skye shouted running over to her. Grant ran after her.

"Phil's been shot." She sobbed. Skye was in shocked, she couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Skye! Breathe!" Grant shouted as she started hyper-ventilating. She couldn't see, black spots creeped into her vision.

* * *

><p>Tony and Bruce were not pleased to find out that Skye had passed out. Tony hooked the IV up to her arm as she lay on the medical table.<p>

"What caused this?" Bruce asked Grant.

"Coulson, her father, was shot." Grant told him. May came in looking a bit disheveled.

"He's still in surgery, so I figured at least I could be here for my daughter." She said.

"She'll be fine." Tony assured her.

"I know, it's just Coulson. We all were scared when he was taken, but Skye never stopped at anything to find him. Now, both of them are unconscious and oblivious to the events happening around them." She said. Skye gave a groan.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she tried to sit up, but found Grant forcing her back down. Then she recalled the events and began to panic.

"Skye, calm down, he'll be fine." May assured her.

"Was he really shot?" She asked.

"Yes." May said.

"_Agent May, please report to med bay." _Hill said over the com.

* * *

><p>Phil felt fuzzy, his head was pounding.<p>

"_Please Phil, please open your eyes." _He heard someone say. He tried, but couldn't. He heard girl crying, why was she crying?

"_Please Daddy."_ He heard he cry. His baby girl, she shouldn't cry, she should be happy. Finally he found the strength to open his eyes. A bright light shone through.

"Hey." Skye said smiling.

"My baby." He whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Phil was finally fully awake.

"You gave me a big scare there." May said.

"I try my best." He said.

"For a guy who has actually died you should be more careful." Tony said from in the doorway.

"You're one to talk, if I am correct you flew a missile into a portal." He responded.

"I'm not just anyone. You gave your daughter quite the scare." Tony told him.

"Is she okay?" Coulson asked as he began to panic.

"She's fine, trust me." He replied. Coulson relaxed a bit.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Asleep, it's three in the morning. She tried to stay awake, Grant will make a good husband for her." Tony said.

"I think I can go to sleep now that you're awake." May said.

"You should." He said.

"I'm getting behind on cello, I haven't practiced in weeks." May said.

"Play for Skye, tomorrow." Phil said. May got up and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Fury sat in his office watching Skye sleep. In a totally <em>not <em>creepy way. Hill came in.

"Sir, I can't do this, you will destroy Skye, Ward, Coulson May, they trust you." She said.

"That's why their memories of the child and pregnancy will be taken away. I don't want this, at all. Believe me, if there were another way, I would take it. Why do you think I not taking away Fitz and Simmons' child?" He said.

"You took away their daughter, with all due respect _Sir _I think it is cruel and unnecessary." She replied.

"That child could easily be turned into a weapon, I am _not _taking that risk." He replied. Hill was horrified, how could he do this?

"Do you remember how it was with Loki?" He asked.

"That was different, we were attempting to create weapons, it was not planned." She said.

"Neither was this." He said.

"Look at this." He said displaying Skye sleeping along with her vitals on a big screen.

"Look at her muscle mass, it's growing along with the child. Anyone could easily harness their strength and use it against us." He said.

"Have you ever thought that you are slowly turning them against you. The last time that happened a giant, green rage monster destroyed half the Helicarrier and a Norse god fell from the sky." She said.

"It's not like that. In time you'll understand." He said.

"Goodnight Sir." Hill said as she turned to leave. Fury sighed, this was a mess beyond his wildest nightmares.

* * *

><p>Jemma woke up hazily, she looked over to see Leo already awake and dressed.<p>

"Why are you up so early?" She mumbled.

"Today we get to check up on our kids! How are you _not _up?" He asked.

"Because I'm carrying them." She complained as she rose from the bed.

"Hey, what are we doing for New Years?" He asked her.

"You, me, sparkling cider and cream puffs." She said.

"I love our tradition." He said.

"Yeah, me too. Remember the first time we did it?" She asked, he chuckled.

"I can't really because we used champagne instead of cider. But I remember waking up next to you on the roof." He said.

"Yeah, and Professor Embly found my shirt flying from the top of the flag pole! I was so embarrassed!" Jemma said. Leo just laughed.

"Come on, lets go get see our babies." Leo said.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up and rolled over to see Grant fast asleep. She got up and decided to walk around the Helicarrier. The sun was beginning to rise. She wished Fury hadn't forced Jemma and Leo to leave. She missed her friends. She looked down at her bump, it was starting to become much more noticeable. This was ridiculous, she was only about two months! This baby was driving her insane. She slumped against a wall a sunk down. She looked at the horizon. The sunrise was beautiful. The sky was lit up, thousands of different colors filled it.<p>

"Is anyone sitting here?" Steve asked as he approached her.

"Oh, hi. You can sit." She said.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same." Skye replied.

"I slept for seventy years, and I can't sleep without nightmares." He said.

"The little one is keeping me up. I have nightmares too you know." She said.

"I remember Bucky once convinced me to stay up all night partying, I don't remember all of that night, but the sunrise was brilliant." He said.

"At the orphanage I loved to watch the sun rise. It meant the start of a new day, new hope of finding my parents." She said.

"I always used to dream of being part of the Military and having a wife and kids." Steve said.

"You still can have a wife and kids." Skye said.

"But at what risk will they be at? I'm Captain America, people are always after the serum, it's safer for me to be alone." He said.

"Does that mean that my baby be in danger?" Skye asked as she placed her hands on top her baby bump.

"I think I need to be honest with you, your child probably won't be safe. But that doesn't mean that your child won't be protected." Steve said.

"I wish there was something I could do." She said.

"Care for the child, that's the best thing you can do." He said.

"Yeah, I will." Skye said.

* * *

><p>Phil looked at Melinda, she had fallen asleep at his bedside. She looked so cute asleep.<p>

"Mel, wake up." He whispered. May shot up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you look like hell." Phil replied. May laughed.

"When is the last time you ate?" He asked her.

"Before you got shot." She said.

"Then would you please go get me a coffee and get yourself breakfast." He said.

"Okay, I love you." She said as she left.

"I love too." He whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Jemma looked at the ultrasound screen, there was her little baby,

"Looks like two beans to me." Fitz muttered.

"Fitz!" Jemma said slapping his arm. Dr. Mulpos smiled.

"They are perfectly healthy." Dr. Mulpos said.

"Thank you." Jemma said as she wiped herself off.

"Is there anything we should be concerned about?" Leo asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, just take good care of your wife." He said.

"Oh, we're not married, not yet." Jemma said smiling.

"I want everything to be perfect." Leo said.

"Well, you two will make great parents. I'll see you soon." He said as Jemma and Leo left.

"That was fun." Jemma said.

"Yeah." Leo replied. He was exhausted.

"I'm hungry." Jemma whined.

"Then lets go eat." Leo said. Jemma smiled, Leo was truly the man for her.

* * *

><p>Grant woke up and noticed Skye was missing, he was worried, until he heard her throwing up.<p>

"Skye, sweetie, are you alright?" He asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, great." He heard a sarcastic voice say. He grinned. Slowly, Grant opened the door to witness Skye profusely vomiting.

"I can't stop this." Skye said throwing up again into the almost full toilet. Grant walked over and flushed it as Skye continued to barf.

"I this doesn't stop in five minutes I'm calling Bruce." Grant said. Skye just hurled.

"I didin't even eat this much!" Skye said, fortunately at that moment Bruce came in.

"What is going on here?" He said.

"Skye is throwing up, nonstop." Grant explained.

"I heard retching, and I came to check in." Bruce said as he knelt down and checked Skye's forehead.

"No fever, she'll be fine." Bruce assured him. Five minutes later Skye back full strength.

"That was terrible." Skye moaned.

"Yeah yeah." Grant muttered.

"I'm the pennant one here!" Skye said.

"All right!" Grant said putting his hands up in defense. Skye got up and walked towards the bed, pulling Grant with her. She plopped down.

"I'm very tired." Skye said smiling.

"You should rest." Grant told her.

"You could help me." she said, Grant took the cue.

"Maybe." He whispered into her ear, he kissed her neck, she smiled wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Tony and Bruce had been working non-stop to figure out what was going on with Skye.<p>

"I'm exhausted." Tony grumbled.

"Me too." Bruce replied.

"How did she get the serum is my question." Tony said.

"Mine too, and what's gonna happen to that kid." Bruce said.

"Have you figured out the rate of growth?" Tony asked.

"It's random, no pattern, though it generally takes place when Skye is resting." Bruce said.

"Makes some sense." Tony said.

"Yeah, I don't think we can really determine a due date though, the growth might slow down." Bruce said.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Skye was very hungry when she woke up. To her surprise there was a plate of food next to her.<p>

"I thought you might be hungry." Grant said.

"Yeah thanks." Skye said. Just then Grant's phone buzzed.

"I gotta go." He said giving Skye a peck on the cheek.

"Love you." She said

"Love you too." Grant replied. Skye sighed as she looked back at her food, it had become slightly unappetizing.

"What to do now?" Skye muttered to herself. The she felt it, pain ll across her abdomen.

"Help!" She screamed as she collapsed. Maria Hill had been walking down the hallway when she heard Skye's scream. She instantly ran into the room.

"Skye!" She yelled, Skye lay in the middle of the room. Maria instantly lifted Skye up and ran down to Bruce and Tony's lab. She burst in, they immediately looked up.

"Oh my god." Tony muttered.

"Put her on the table over there Bruce said rushing to Skye.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Bruce asked.

"Hurts." She mumbled.

"Okay Skye, can you tell me where?" Tony asked.

"Baby." She whispered. Bruce pushed her shirt up, there were bruises everywhere.

"We need to call Grant." Bruce said.

"You're out of luck, Fury just sent him on a highly classified mission." Maria said.

"Don't...Tell...Grant." Skye mumbled. She gasped.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"The baby kicked, I think." Skye mumbled.

"We need to slow the kid down!" Tony said.

"But how?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe I can help." A cold voice said from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Grant sat in the jet with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.<p>

"Who are we after anyway?" Grant asked.

"Wait till we're in the air for that." Natasha told him. Grant was getting a little freaked out. Finally, the plane took off.

"So what's the big secret?" Grant asked. Natasha but her lip.

"Our target, happens to be your brother." Natasha told him.

"Ben? Are you going to kill him?" Grant asked.

"No, just bring him in." Natasha said.

"What did he do?" Grant asked.

"A whole lot, this is an undercover mission, Clint and I are going in as a married couple. You are going to be our personal body guard, keep your face away from cameras." Natasha explained.

"What are your names?" Grant asked.

"I'm Amelia Remming, Clint is Ryan Remming. Your name is Thomas, or Tom. We'll give you more info when we get there." Natasha told Grant.

"What about Skye?" Grant replied.

"You can't tell her, not yet." Natasha relied. Grant nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony stood in shock, he could recognize that voice anytime.<p>

"Loki?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you got me." He said smiling as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Maria said pulling out gun.

"Oh, you know that won't work on me. I am here to help the child, as well as its mother. And before you ask, I have no clue how this happened." Loki said. Maria lowered her gun.

"I can only help in small bits, I can stop the child from maturing for a week, but after that we may have to wait a while before I can perform the magic again, I can however help the mother with and injury that may occur." Loki explained. Tony looked at Skye, she was fast asleep. He but his lip and turned to Bruce.

"Heal her, and slow the baby down, please, help us." Tony whispered.

"Of course." Loki said as he walked over and placed his hands over Skye. He muttered something and Skye's stomach returned to normal.

"How do we tell Fury we just got helped by an galactic war criminal?" Bruce asked.

"Just like that." Tony replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Grant looked at Natasha and Clint, they worked so well together. He did fit the position of body-guard very well, he was tall, muscular and very awkward at times. He stood in their room.

"You know, I could get used to this." Clint told Natasha as Grant heaved the last of their bags into the room.

"Yeah, the sunshine and the service, it's pretty nice." Natasha replied.

"For you." Grant grumbled. Natasha laughed.

"Suck it." Clint said.

"We only get to stay in Los Angeles for so long." Grant reminded them.

"Speaking of which we need get ready to go clubbing." Clint said grabbing a suit.

"What are we getting him for?" Grant asked.

"Currently, human trafficking." Clint said with a tone of disgust.

"He sunk that low..." Grant trailed off.

"We'll get him, and Grant don't let personal get in the way of professional." Natasha said as she pulled out a short red dress.

"I got it." He replied.

* * *

><p>"LOKI!" Fury screamed.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, the baby isn't even born yet and it hates you!" Skye snapped.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It kicks, really hard, it only started kicking when you started yelling." Skye explained.

"Did you think of mentioning this to Tony or Bruce?" Fury asked.

"You were too goddamn busy biting their heads off!" Skye yelled.

"Never argue with the pregnant woman." Tony said. Bruce on the other hand had gone over in Skye.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Not really, just sorta feels weird." Skye said. Bruce turned to Loki who was in the corner of Fury's office.

"Perhaps this child is stronger than I thought." Loki suggested.

"_This _is why we had his help, he slightly slowed down the development." Tony explained.

"This day is going to drive me over the edge." Fury said throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

><p>Jemma sat on their bed, she was reading some book she had found lying around.<p>

"Lazy days are the best!" Leo said as he got out of the shower.

"I feel ya." Jemma replied.

"What do you want to do now?" Leo asked.

"Honestly, I just want to sleep." Jemma replied.

"Tired? Already?" Leo asked with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant, give me a break." She said waving him off.

"Are you seriously playing that card?" Leo asked.

"Yep." Jemma said, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, so do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would like that." Jemma said smiling.

"Remember movie day back at the Academy?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we snuck down to the boiler room and stole some tequila and got really drunk while watching Disney movies!" Jemma said laughing.

"That was awesome, killer hangover though." Leo said.

"I know, I could barely move." Jemma said.

"Now, what movie shall it be?" Leo asked.

"That Notebook." Jemma said.

"Okay." Leo said as he put on the movie.

* * *

><p>"Loki, is there anything else we can do?" Tony asked anxiously glancing at Skye.<p>

"No, nothing right now. Let her rest." Loki replied. Skye groaned, cracking an eye open. When she saw Loki she fully alert and bolted upright. Loki slowly approached her.

"It's okay, I don't bid you harm." Loki said. Skye nodded, he came closer. SLAP! Skye slapped him across the face.

"That was for New York." She said.

"I quite like her." Loki told Tony.

"We all do." Tony said. Bruce grinned.

"What is he doing here?" Skye asked.

"Slowed down the development of your child, it didn't work that well. I did manage it to slow down for a while, maybe even stall it if possible." Loki said.

"Great. Where's Grant?" Skye asked.

"Easy mission, just a drop in, retrieve a hard drive and pop out." Tony lied. He had no clue what the mission was.

"Okay." Skye said easing herself off the bed and peered out the window.

"What time is it?" She asked as she looked to the dark sky.

"2:30 in the morning." Tony replied.

"Do you not sleep?" Skye asked.

"Not really, occasionally." Tony replied. Skye bit her lip.

"Why me?" She asked. Tony was taken aback.

"What foo you mean?" He asked her.

"Why _my _baby? Why _me_?There are thousands of pregnant out there. I also have a shit load of protection. Why me?" She asked him. Tony thought for a while.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon enough." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Grant looked around the club, Natasha and Clint had gone to "dance" which meant get close to Ben. Grant still couldn't believe his brother had done such awful things.<p>

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." A very drunk girl said, grinding against him. Grant just walked away.

"Could you hurry up possibly?" Grant said through the comm.

"_Tasha is on it, she hasn't planted the bug yet." _Clint said. Grant looked around him. He let a prick, the club started spinning, he felt arms grabbing him, and then the darkness. Clint had been coming over to where Grant had been stationed, but couldn't find him.

"Tasha, he got Grant." Clint said.

"_дерьмо!_" She cursed.

"We have to get out of here, report to Fury, out the front entrance." Clint said

"_I don't like the idea, but we don't have any alternatives." _Natasha replied. They left in a hurry.

"This cannot be good." Clint said.

"Agreed." Natasha bit her lip.

* * *

><p>Fury was going to lose it, being told one of your agents has been taken by his psychotic brother and his fiancé is pregnant with a super solider. And just to top it off, she is being healed by the frost giant that attempted to take over the world. Just great.<p>

"Do you have anyway of finding him?" Fury asked.

"_We might be able to trace the bug we planted, but that might be a false lead." _Clint explained.

"I don't give a damn! I want that motherfucker taken down and Ward in one piece!" Fury was super pissed.

"_We're trying, we are looking for a solid lead so we don't waste time with false ones." _Natasha said calmly.

"Take any leads you have, I need my agent." Fury said.

"_Yessir." _They replied in unison.

"This is steadily getting worse." Fury groaned.

"Been there." Tony said walking into his office.

"You listened?" Fury asked.

"I stopped Skye from listening by jamming her signal." Tony replied pouring two glasses of scotch and handing one to Fury.

"Thanks." He said.

"Figured you'd be needing it." Tony said and grinning, raised his glass.

* * *

><p>Grant awoke with a pounding headache. He looked around the room his was in. It was dark and he was chained to a table. The door creaked open.<p>

"Hello Brother." A familiar voice said. A chill ran through Grant's bones.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"What I always wants, revenge."


	28. Chapter 28

"You killed our brother! You don't have anything to hold against me! But I on the other hand have a shit load to talk about!" Grant yelled, his anger boiled deep within. Ben had caused so much pain, misery.

"Never very polite, I can fix that." Ben said walking over and slapping him across the face.

"Doesn't even hurt." Grant said.

"Oh, you've gotten tough." Ben smiled.

"Why do you want to hurt me so badly?" Grant asked.

"Because you are a horrible person, and you deserve it." Ben growled.

"Says the murdering, alcoholic, abusive, drug-dealing, human-trafficking, rapist" Grant spat.

"That shows strength." Ben smiled.

"Bullshit." Grant said.

"Watch yourself." Ben warned. Grant heard a sickening crack and felt pain spreading through his ribs. This was going to be not going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Skye could feel tension building up. Every time she went <em>near <em>Maria she claimed, "Fury needed her". Skye was sick of it. When she found Tony in his lab she was relieved he didn't run away from her. He was working on some suit improvements for one of his suits.

"Hey." He said as she entered.

"Hey." She said.

"What brings you to my dungeon?" Tony asked.

"Bored." Skye replied slumping her shoulders.

"Want to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked.

"Nah, too easy." Skye said.

"Finally! Hey, want to drive Cap crazy?" Tony asked.

"Sure?" Skye replied hesitantly. Tony went over to the computer and started pulling out loads of complicated equations.

"Let's send these to his room...and...bingo!" Tony said moving holograms. He pulled up the surveillance of Steve's room. Steve had ben sitting on his bed sketching something when he was suddenly surrounded by the holograms. He jumped up and _very _confused. They watched as Steve began to move around trying to get the holograms to disappear.

"TONY! Stop this right now or I will personally make sure I hide all your whiskey!" Steve threatened at the camera.

"Shit!" Tony muttered, shutting down the holograms. Steve walked out of his room.

"Get ready for a lecture on responsibility by Grandpa." Tony complained. Sure enough Steve stormed in looking pissed.

"Why won't you act like an adult for _once_? You too! Your about to become a mother! The child needs to know some boundaries. In my days in the army men took responsibility, none of this happened. And what if you are irresponsible and get yourself killed? What then?" Steve lectured them on and on.

"Okay! We get it, sorry." Skye said.

"Fine, just no next time." Steve said.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint were sick of beating up thugs.<p>

"How many fences does this guy have?" Clint growled pushing an unconscious guy to the side.

"Too damn many. How are we supposed to find Ward like this?" Natasha complained.

"His brother has _serious _problems. I'm really scared for him." Clint told Natasha.

"He's dealt with him before though." Natasha reminded him.

"That's why I'm afraid." Clint said.

"I say we head back to that club. See if we can get anything on Grant." Natasha suggested.

"I'm all in." Clint said.

* * *

><p>Grant felt blood dripping down his face, he had no clue how it had gotten there. He heard a woman crying for help down the hall. Grant pulled against the restraints, but knew it was useless. He wanted to help her. This was why he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., to protect people. Fat lot of good he could do. Just then the door creaked open. Ben entered, smiling.<p>

"Hello brother dear, how are you?" Ben asked smiling. Grant could feel his ribs burning, his mooch was parched and he was tired.

"Shitty." Grant snapped. That earned him a slap.

"Manners." Ben said.

"I have things to do, so do you, so why are you wasting time on me?" Grant asked now realizing he needed to treat this like another mission.

"Because I- want to." Ben paused.

"Sure." He mumbled. Ben became infuriated. He grabbed a whip that had been hanging on the wall of the cell and lashed and Grant's legs. The pain was immense, but why not his face? The pain burned, it was agonizing.

"You...won't...win." Grant gasped in-between breathes as Ben raised the whip and brought it down across him chest. Grant slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Ben smiled.

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything!" Clint complained.<p>

"It wound help if you looked." Natasha replied going behind the bar.

"I found his comm." Natasha said.

"That's not really helpful." Clint replied.

"It means he was taken this way dumb ass!" Natasha said.

"Oh fuck yes!" Clint smiled.

"I say we find him first and then let Fury know." Natasha said.

"I'm all for that plan. Let's go that way." Clint said pointing to a side door that looked like it led into a kitchen.

"After you." Natasha smiled. Clint entered and reached for his gun. It was deadly silent.

"Check for any doors or windows, or anything that looks out of place." Natasha said as she started looking in the drawers and behind the fridge.

"I think I got something!" Natasha called Clint over. Behind the freezer was a door, there was a blood smear on the wall.

"I say we get him out." Clint instantly said.

"Clint, we don't even know if it's Grant behind that door." Natasha said.

"Then what?" Clint whined.

"We tell Fury, get backup." Natasha said calmly.

"He could be dead by then!" Clint argued.

"He could already be dead and we are just putting our lives in danger." Natasha countered. Clint slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Let's go tell him the good news." Natasha smiled.

* * *

><p>Fury was tired, he had Skye pestering him, Grant missing, Hill pestering him and Clint and Natasha had gone quiet. The phone wrung, it was Barton.<p>

"You better tell me you have a lead that's worth a damn." Fury threatened.

"_We think we found him going to need medical __backup, looks liken he took a beating, we move in tonight." _Clint said.

"On it, how bad are his injuries?" Fury asked.

"_How the fuck am I suppose to know? We only found a blood smear on a secret door1 Not Grant!" _Clint snapped.

"Worth a shot. I want him back here, before Skye finds out." Fury said slamming the phone down.


	29. Chapter 29

Skye knew something was up, Grant had not yet returned and Skye was getting really antsy. Everyone kept telling her he just got hung up at the mission and would be home soon. But Bruce and Tony had not been themselves. Tony had been rather subdued and Bruce had become louder. It was strange. And even Maria had been "busy". Skye was done, she marched right into Coulson's office.

"I want answers." She said crossing her arms. Fury had been there too.

"I'm sorry, you don't have clearance." Fury said.

"Fuck clearance, I'm pregnant and my fiancé is out there." Skye said angrily. Coulson really didn't want to be in his office right then and there.

"Skye, sweetie, please try to calm down." Coulson encouraged.

"No _Dad. _I will not stay calm when no one will tell me where or what my fiancé is doing!" Skye was pissed

"Give us two hours. Just two hours." Fury pleaded. Skye crossed her arms.

"Fine, then you can tell me or I hack the mane frame." Skye threatened. She finally left.

"What do we do now?" Coulson asked.

"We find Ward." Fury sighed.

* * *

><p>Natasha slowly opened the door, Clint stood, bow at the ready. No guards. They entered cautiously.<p>

"Clear. You?" Clint asked.

"Clear." Natasha told him.

"I take left, you take right." Clint said as he stated to head right.

"No, we stick together. Something's not right here." Natasha objected. They slowly went left. They heard screams echoing from several rooms, ricochetting off the walls.

"The screams are all female." Natasha told Clint.

"I know, but we both know what's happening in there." Clint said darkly. They went right. A small door stood at the end of the corridor. Then the guards came, big, beefy men. About fifty or so. Natasha finished half of them easily. Clint finished his half just as quickly.

"Let's see what Ben has done." Clint muttered. They opened the door, to find Grant strapped to a table. He was coated in blood. Ben sat in a chair with a gun idle.

"I would not take another step if I were you. He already has been shot." Ben purred.

"Game over Ward. Give him back." Natasha said.

"I'm afraid not." He replied smugly.

"I don't like him, he's too cocky." Clint murmured in Natasha's ear.

"You're not supposed to." Natasha hissed back.

"Is this truly the fall of the Black Widow?" Ben laughed. Natasha put her hands on her hips.

"Watch it." Natasha snapped. Ben threw a knife and Grant. Right in the thigh. He moaned in pain.

"I'm afraid we have to watch our tongues. I have knives." Ben smiled. In a flash Natasha pinned him to the chair.

"I have knives too." She purred in his ear as she held a knife to his throat.

"This Agent Barton requesting immediate medical backup." Clint said into his comm.

* * *

><p>In a short time the med team arrived. They were instantly over Ward. Clint and Natasha went with then. Ben was restrained by a few agents. He smirked.<p>

"Sick bastard." Clint muttered. Natasha grabbed his arm. The finally reached the Helicarrier. Fury was waiting for them.

"Barton. Romanoff. You have another mission." Fury told them.

"Sir, we just got back, we get a rest period." Natasha objected.

"I am aware. But I need you to keep Skye busy while we fix Ward up." Fury said

"Fine." Natasha groaned.

* * *

><p>Skye was sitting on the bed when Natasha Clint came in.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Clint said.

"How was the mission?" Skye asked.

"Easy." Natasha said.

"Cool." Skye replied.

"Ward should be back soon. His mission is finishing up." Natasha encouraged.

"I can't wait!" Slye squealed.

"Wanna watch a movie in the meantime?" Natasha suggested.

"Sure, what?" Skye asked.

"Lord of the Rings." Clint piped up. Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled up the movie.

"Okay Legolas, but for the record Orlando Bloom is way hotter than you." Skye said.

"I'm truly wounded." Clint said in a high pitched voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we have three hours." Coulson told Fury.<p>

"Dammit, okay I'm having the doctors work around the clock to speed up the process." Fury replied.

"She's gonna find out." Coulson said. Fury sighed.

"I prefer her not to be pregnant with a super solider when she finds out." Fury pointed out.

"Fair point." Coulson replied. Hill entered.

"The doctors say the procedure will only take half an hour, we need to get a cover story though." She said.

"And we need Ward to tell her and sound believable." Coulson added.

"This day is going to drive me insane." Fury said dumbing his temples.

* * *

><p>"Leo!" Jemma screamed.<p>

"Yeah." He called.

"Help." Jemma yelled. Leo came running in.

"You can't be in labour, your only fourteen weeks." Leo said.

"Well something is causing this pain." Jemma cringed.

"Bloody hell this child is annoying." Jemma cursed.

"Please try to stay calm, it's probably due to stress." Leo pleaded.

"You try being ruddy pregnant!" Jemma yelled as she started to sob.

"Im...so over emotional right now!" She sobbed. Leo was very confused.

"Sweetie, it's all right." Leo said rubbing his hand on her back.

"No it's not!" She screamed. Leo was very confused on what to do.

"I can't believe you would think saying it's okay makes it so!" Jemma screeched.

"I'm sorry!" Leo said jumpily. Jemma went back to crying.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm so horrible." Jemma wept.

"No you aren't, I love you no matter what." Leo told her. She managed a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Grant felt pain, he heard Clint and Natasha above him. Then he felt more pain. He moaned, hoping someone somewhere would end this suffering.<p>

"_I love you." _He saw Skye smiling, a hand on a rather pregnant belly. She was sitting on the bed on the bus.

"Come on Grant." He heard a Clint yell. He became vaguely aware of hands lifting him onto a stretcher. He couldn't see anything, his world slowly becoming black.

* * *

><p>"Dammit what is taking them so long?" Fury cursed.<p>

"His wounds may have been deeper than we thought." Hill suggested.

"We don't have that time." Fury muttered.

"Maybe we could tie him out of surgery and make it look like he just got back from the mission, we only have ten minutes." Hill pointed out.

"Okay, that's what we'll do. I'll tell Romanoff and Barton. God I hope Skye doesn't kill me." Fury muttered.

* * *

><p>"Skye." Natasha said looking rather upset.<p>

"Yeah?" Skye asked.

"Grant got back from his mission, someone ratted him out. He is in surgery." Natasha told her. Skye burst into tears. Natasha rubbed her back.

"He'll be okay." Natasha encouraged her.

"How do you know?" Skye wept.

"Clint, he has been hurt so many times. I have stayed by his side for months waiting for him to wake up from a coma, he was in a plane crash. I know Grant will pull through." Natasha assured her, more confident.

"Can we go to medical?" Skye asked.

"He's still in surgery, but sure." Natasha said.

* * *

><p>The medical wing at S.H.I.E.L.D. was always busy. The doctors and nurses had pretty much seen everything from frozen men to men who were half charred. But none of the staff was prepared to deal with a nervouspissed off pregnant woman. She had finally stopped crying and now was freaking out.

"Just stay calm sweetie, he'll be fine." Coulson rubbed her back.

"No it's not! He's still in surgery! I'll kill whoever did this to him!" Skye screamed.

"Skye, try to stay calm." Coulson soothed.  
>"I can't! My fiancé is in there!" Skye screamed.<p>

"Skye, calm down or I will knock you out." Natasha threatened. Skye did in fact calm down after that.

"Um...excuse me, are you here for Agent Ward?" a nurse asked. entering the waiting room. They all nodded and stood up.

"Agent Ward, is currently in a coma, I'm afraid we don't know if he's going to wake up." The nurse explained. Skye collapsed right then and there. Sobbing. She couldn't handle it.

"No...I can't do this alone!" She sobbed. Natasha couldn't bear it. She stormed out. Clint close in tow. May stood in the corner, heaving angry breaths. The world was slowly falling apart. What could've happened that made his injuries so bad?

* * *

><p>Natasha stormed into the room where Ben was being kept, Clint came in right after her. Ben cracked a smile.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. Natasha slammed him into the wall.

"You sick son of a bitch. You deserve hell!" Natasha screamed throwing him into the wall.

"Наталья! Остановить этот момент!" (_Natalia! Stop this instant!) _Clint shouted. Hearing her native tongue made her jump.

"что?" (_what?_) She hissed.

"Это никому не поможет!" (_It will not help anyone!)_ Clint scolded her. Natasha left the room, Clint locked the door on his way out.

"Наталья, посмотри на меня." (_Natalia, look at me.) _Clint ordered pulling her into a hug. Tears streamed down her face.

"Skye doesn't deserve this. Grant doesn't deserve this." She begged.

"I know, it's not fair." Clint said.

"I want him to pay for every thing he did." Natasha growled.

"We can't do anything like this, Grant wouldn't want this." Clint told her. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Jemma had finally relaxed a bit. After a few more rounds of crying then yelling she felt better. Leo had been worn out. She sat in the bath, letting the hot water soother her. Like all her worries and stress were floating away. She heard crying and a knock at the door. She was suddenly alert as she hopped out of the bathtub and pulled on her robe.<p>

"Come in." She said. Leo entered, eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a very concerned voice.

"Grant...he's in a coma." Leo whispered.

"For how long?" Jemma asked.

"They don't know if he's gonna wake up." Leo said as tears began to run down both of their faces.

"He will, for Skye. I know it." Jemma bit her lip. He couldn't leave now.

* * *

><p>Loki stood in a corner of the Helicarrier.<p>

"Loki?" Skye asked in a hoarse voice.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Can you help me?" Skye asked.

"Depends." Loki said.

"Can you heal Grant and make him wake up?" Skye asked.

"I heard about that. I'm terribly sorry. My magic may only harm him. You and your child are stronger than most midguardians. I don't feel it is safe for me to. I am terribly sorry. But we must not lose hope." Loki told her.

"I can't do this without him." Skye murmured.

"He is much stronger than you think. He has battled faced his worst demon. He will survive." Loki assured her.

"How do you know?" Skye asked.

"I just do." Loki replied.

"I wish I had as much belief as everyone else." Skye murmured.

* * *

><p>"Sir." Coulson said.<p>

"Yes." Fury replied.

"I need the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Coulson said.

"Am I on trial?" Fury chuckled.

"No, but I need to know the chances of Ward waking up. The _real chances." _Coulson demanded. Fury exhaled.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. I know life gets rough sometimes, but he'll pull through. Hell, you were dead and yet here you are expecting a grandchild. I gotta say, your family is a strong one." Fury smiled.

"I wish Skye could see that. All she can think about is if this child will have a father or not." Coulson hung his head.

"Tell her Ward is not leaving this world on my watch." Fury told him.


	30. Chapter 30

Skye looked at Grant, he looked so pale lying in the hospital bed. Machines and wires covered his body. She held his hand and stroked his hair, careful of the various tubes and machines. She hadn't slept in days and was barely eating and it was showing. All she wanted was Grant. She needed him to help her. Their child needed him. Just then Coulson, Fury, Tony, Bruce and May came in.

"Come on Skye, time to go." May said in a soft voice, she rubbed Skye's arm.

"I'm not leaving him." Skye snapped.

"You aren't healthy, the baby is now using your body to attempt to sustain itself. You aren't sleeping, Grant wouldn't want this." Coulson said.

"He wouldn't leave me, I can't leave him." Skye said angrily.

"Skye, this isn't an option." Fury ordered.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Skye said as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm very sorry but you _need _to eat and sleep. Banner, Stark." Fury said. Tony appeared behind Skye, he restrained her arms while Bruce injected her with a sedative.

"NO! Please no!" Skye moaned.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered in her ear as Skye began to slump.

"She is _way_ to light." Tony said, concern in his voice, as he picked Skye up. May bit her lip.

"What do we do?" She asked Coulson, tears on his eyes.

"I don't know." He whispered. May fell in his arms as they watched their daughter carried out of the room. May looked over to Grant.

"You are _not _allowed to leave her an that child, you have to stay for her." May yelled at his unconscious body. She collapsed into Phil's arms.

"How can we do this?" May whispered.

"I don't know." Phil told her.

* * *

><p>Loki was very upset when he walked into the lab and saw Skye lying on a hospital bed with all sorts of tubes and wires coming out of her.<p>

"What happened?" He asked unhappily.

"Grant, she wouldn't sleep, eat or drink. The child was living off whatever proteins it could find to sustain itself. She would have died. We had to put her out." Bruce said regretfully.

"I see. I wish I could wake him, but I fear hurting him further." Loki sighed.

"There is some brain activity so the doctors know he will wake up, just not when." Tony pointed out.

"But he still could die." Loki replied.

"Yes." Bruce muttered. They were silent for awhile until FitzSimmons entered.

"Oh god what ever happened?" Jemma asked.

"She wouldn't set, sleep or drink. The child was sustaining itself by using her body." Bruce told them.

"Is he going to wake up?" Fitz asked tentatively.

"Yes, but when is the question." Loki muttered. Simmons belt next to Skye as she began to wake. Her eyes cracked open.

"Jemma." She muttered.

"Yes, I'm here sweetie." Simmons said soothing Skye. She suddenly tried to bolt upright.

"Grant! I need to get to Grant!" She screamed as Simmons pushed her down onto the bed.

"Skye you stay right where you are! Grant is still asleep, he would want you to take care of yourself and the baby." Jemma told her. Skye started crying again, and so did Jemma.

"I need him!" She wailed.

"I know sweetie." Jemma said through tears. They cried in each others embrace for awhile. Skye finally ate something. Bruce went to check the baby.

"Loki, Tony come see this." Bruce said beckoning them over to the screen.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked in worried voice.

"It appears the fetus has sort of frozen, stopped growing. Which is good, but for how long?" Bruce said.

"I believe the child has stopped because it senses something. I think it's because of Ward, it needs both of you to grow." Loki said.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Skye asked in a scare voice.

"I don't know." Loki said.

"Try and get some sleep. I need to do a full physical and a bunch of other thing tomorrow." Bruce said. Skye curled up in the bed and closed her eyes, final sleeping for the first time in days.

* * *

><p><em>Skye looked at Mike, his new metallic leg shinning in the dim light of the basement.<em>

_"If I told you to kill he,r would you?" Quinn asked him. She looked at him, he wouldn't. Not Mike, he still had Ace, he wouldn't do this. But something in his eyes told her not to be so sure._

_"Those are not my orders." He said. She __exhaled. He left. Leaving her with Quinn. He came close. Next thing she felt was pain, so much pain spreading through her stomach. The bullet piercing her skin._

_"I have orders too." He whispered told her. The pain was growing, so fast. She could't move. Her vision was becoming blurred. She heard noise in the distance. Skye heard the door open, someone rushed to her side._

_"Please." She heard, it was AC. She wanted to talk, she could barely hear them. The pain was growing so quickly. She could't even think. Her insides burned. She tired to scream. She felt hands shaking her._

_"_Skye! Wake up!" _someone screamed. Jemma. But she was dying. She had been shot._

"It's a dream, open your eyes!" _Jemma yelled again. Skye's eyes shot open._

* * *

><p>Jemma had accidentally fallen asleep next to .<p>

Skye's bed. Tony had been staying incase the baby needed medical attention. Suddenly the heart monitor spiked, her blood pressure rose at an incredibly fast pace.

"What's happening?" Jemma asked as Tony rushed over.

"I don;t know, she's been asleep for hours." Tony said calling Bruce who quickly arrived.

"It's not the fetus." Bruce said.

"You dumbos, she's having a nightmare!" Jemma cried rushing over to Skye.

"Skye! Wake up!" Jemma yelled. Nothing. Skye began to writhe in pain.

"It's a dream, open your eyes." Jemma ordered. Skye's eyes shot open, she fell into Jemma's arms sobbing.

"It was just a dream." Jemma soothed.

"No...It was real." Skye sobbed.

"What was it?" Jemma cooed.

"Him, he shot me." Skye sobbed. Jemma remembered when Skye just woke up, she had barely slept. The nightmares plagued her for months until Ward forced her to a S.H.I.E.L.D. therapist. After a month they went away.

"Skye, he can't hurt you ever again." Jemma said.

"I was so stupid. He could have killed me. It hurt so much." Skye sobbed.

"You're safe, no sleep." Jemma ordered. Skye did instantly once again sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Grant looked around him, there was white everywhere. He went to find his gun but found himself shirtless with only white pants on. He felt pain allover his body. He saw his little brother come through.<em>

_"Jacob." He whispered._

_"Hey big brother." He said __smiling._

_"Where are we?" Grant asked._

_"You are at the point between life and death. I already passed away,but I decided to comfort you." Jacob explained._

_"No! I can't die! Skye needs me, she's pregnant. I can;t leave her." Grant began to panic._

_"I know, she misses you a lot. Hasn't left your side, want to see?" Jacob asked. Grant nodded. A window opened, he saw Skye crying, she looked pale and sick._

_"Oh Skye." Grant whispered._

"Come on Skye, time to go." _May said in a soft voice, she rubbed Skye's arm_.

"I'm not leaving him." _Skye snapped._

"You aren't healthy, the baby is now using your body to attempt to sustain itself. You aren't sleeping, Grant wouldn't want this." _Coulson said._

_"He's right I don't." Grant said, hoping Skye could hear him._

"He wouldn't leave me, I can't leave him." _Skye said angrily._

_"I'm not pregnant though." Grant whispered._

"Skye, this isn't an option." _Fury ordered._

"I'M NOT GOING!" _Skye said as tears began to stream down her face. Grant had tears streaming down his face too._

"I'm very sorry but you need to eat and sleep. Banner, Stark."_ Fury said. Tony appeared behind Skye, he restrained her arms while Bruce injected her with a sedative._

"NO! Please no!" _Skye moaned._

_"Please Skye." Grant whispered._

"I'm sorry." _Tony whispered in her ear as Skye began to slump._

"She is _way_ to light." _Tony said, concern in his voice, as he picked Skye up. May bit her lip._

_"Oh Skye what have you done to yourself?" Grant muttered through tears._

"What do we do?" _She asked Coulson, tears on his eyes._

"I don't know." _He whispered. May fell in his arms as they watched their daughter carried out of the room. May looked over to Grant._

"You are _not _allowed to leave her an that child, you have to stay for her." _May yelled at his unconscious body. She collapsed into Phil's arms._

_"I won't May, I promise." Grant said.  
><em>


	31. Chapter 31

Jemma was getting more and more tired, she felt exhausted all the time. Even Fitz had become very worried. She closed her eyes.

"Jemma." Fitz called.

"Wha?" She mumbled.

"You woke up an hour ago. It's eleven o'clock." Fitz said.

"I don't care I'm sleeping." Jemma said curling back into the pillows.

"Up." Fitz ordered.

"But your children want to sleep, mummy is worn out." Jemma pouted.

"You're obnoxious." Fitz argued.

"Great." Jemma mumbled. She felt something squirm inside of her. She jumped. Leo rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"These kids, they keep doing weird things, pain, extra vomiting. I don't get it." Jemma explained.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." Leo assured her, trying to hide his worry.

* * *

><p>Skye awoke again. She looked around and found herself in Tony's lab.<p>

"You know, you really shouldn't exert yourself like that. If that child had been in anyone else both would be dead." Tony said.

"It's January first." Skye whispered.

"So?" Tony asked.

"It's new years, Grant can't see it with me. We didn't even celebrate." Skye mumbled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't really care about that stuff. And as for Grant you have to give him time it's only been a week." Tony told her.

"Yeah, a week." Skye muttered.

"Hey, it's not forever." Tony said.

"But it feels like it." Skye replied.

* * *

><p>Fury stood in his office as Maria Hill entered.<p>

"Sir, you can't do this." She said.

"That child will have to be taken away, this is just the easier way." Fury said.

"Agent Ward is already in a coma, now he will have his child taken away, how is that fair?" she demanded.

"It's not, neither is life. I don't want to, I have to." Fury sighed.

"There has to be another way." Hill begged.

"The WSC is forcing this child be taken, if I don't obey they get someone else to, someone who is not me, or as nice." Fury warned. Maria couldn't stand it.

"Nick, please." She pleaded.

"If I could I would." Fury sighed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" She begged.

"I wish, I really do, you have to believe me." Fury told her. Maria realized there really was nothing to be done.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." Fury said.

* * *

><p>Skye was back by Grant's side once again. She would occasionally get up and eat and drink. She really was lost. May knocked on the door.<p>

"Skye?" She asked.

"Yeah." Skye muttered. May didn't really know what to do.

"Do you want to hear a story?" May asked. Skye shrugged.

"Phil and I were undercover and pregnant with you. I was excited and Phil was nervous. I was finally at five months, you were kicking like crazy. He said you were going to be just like me. We went on with reporting to HQ and keeping my bump hidden. You kept kicking and kicking. I kept doubling over because of how strong your kicks were. And after the report they kept getting stronger, I tried everything to make you stop. So Phil started playing Little Boxes by pete Seeger and you calmed down." May said wiping her eyes. Tears filled in Skye's eyes as well.

"I remember that song. I sang when I was little." Skye cried a bit more. May sighed.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that Grant comes back to you, I don't want him to feel like I do, filled with regret and wishing I had spent more time with you." May told her, she got up, whispered something in Grant's ear and left. Skye sat alone with her thoughts, Jemma came.

"Hey sweetheart." Jemma said. Skye looked up.

"Hey." She said.

"How are you doing?" Jemma asked cautiously.

"Not well, I want him." Skye told her. Jemma didn't know what to do.

"I wish I knew what to say, but I don't" Jemma replied.

"Neither do I." Skye confessed. The two women sat there for a while, then Jemma got up and left. Skye looked at Ward.

"Listen here Robot." She said, her voice cracking as tears and sobs racked her body.

"Y-y-y-you, c-can't-t l-leave me, I n-need-d you." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. May watched, it pained her. Standing in the doorway as her daughter's fiancé fight for his. May had seen many painful things, but this by far was the worst.

* * *

><p>Tony sat in his lab with Bruce. It had been a fairly quiet day.<p>

"Bruce, what ate the chances of Grant actually coming out alive?" Tony asked. Bruce looked up in surprise.

"Honestly, with the beating he took I would say pretty slim, but we have to have hope Tony, so does Skye. Honestly all we can do is hope for the best. " Bruce sighed. tony looked down.

"This isn't fair." Tony growled.

"No one said it was." Bruce told him.

"That kid _will _have a father!" Tony told him. Bruce just sighed, he knew Tony cared about Skye and Grant a great deal, but what was there to be done?

* * *

><p>Jemma and Leo sat in a waiting room at the local hospital. Leo yawned.<p>

"Next time we shouldn't make the appointments at eight in the morning." Leo said.

"Agreed." Jemma huffed. A nurse came out.

"Mrs. Fredricks." The nurse called. Jemma and Leo had to use aliases for safety purposes. They got up.

"Please follow me." The nurse commanded. They did, she led them to a small dark room with a bed and chairs with an ultra-sound machine.

"Please wait here, your doctor should be here shortly." The nurse said as she got up and left.

"I'm super excited!" Jemma told Leo happily.

"Me too. I really can't wait, I mean, our babies. Our babies!" Leo smiled. They had never been so happy. A tall woman with dark skin and hair entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kelly." She said.

"Hello." Jemma said.

"Now, Mrs. Fredricks, I'm just going to be doing a quick ultra sound." She said putting on pair of plastic gloves. Jemma pushed up her shirt, the cool jelly spread over her belly. Dr. Kelly began to move the wand over her stomach and watched screen closely. The images began to appear.

"Now here are the heads." Dr. Kelly explained, more to Leo than Jemma who already knew that sort of thing.

"Aww, look." Jemma coed. Leo smiled. Dr. Kelly went on to check the babies. She handed Jemma the ultra sound pictures to show their families. Jemma's phone rang.

"It's Mum and Dad. Again." Jemma groaned.

"You need to tell them what's been going on, seriously Jem, we can't hide this forever." Leo said. Jemma picked it up. They got up and left the Hospital and got the car.

"_Hi Jem, hi Leo." _Jemma's Dad said.

"Hello, Dad is Mum there as well?" Jemma inquired.

"_Yeah, we've been wanting to talk to you for ages, what's knew?" _Her mother piped up. Jemma glanced nervously at Fitz, he nodded.

"I'm pregnant with twins!" Jemma told them. There was silence on the other end.

"_Congratulations! I'm assuming the father is Leo! Only he could create double the trouble." _Her mother said.

"Yeah," Leo smiled.

"_Well, Leo you ought to take good care of her and the children or else we will have a problem, other than that I am very happy for you." _Jemma's Dad said.

"Seriously Dad, we aren't teenagers, Leo always takes great care of me." Jemma said.

"_Well, no harm reenforcing." _Her Dad protested.

"Alright Dad we have to go, love you." Jemma said hanging up.

"Let's go show Skye." Leo said as he started to back out of the hospital lot.

* * *

><p>Skye was eating breakfast with Natasha, she had insisted.<p>

"How's Clint?" Skye asked. Natasha smiled.

"He's good, causing trouble as usual, but still good." Natasha told her.

"It's almost like you have a kid of your own." Skye joked. Natasha chuckled.

"No, I'm in the wrong profession for a family." Natasha said.

"That's what we thought, but there is something, exciting about kids." Skye said.

"Yeah, but yours is going to be super-solider!" Natasha pointed out. Skye smiling.

"True," Skye agreed. Jemma entered with a very excited Fitz.

"Look we got ultra-sound pictures!" Jemma squealed. Skye took them.

"Awwww, they're adorable Jems." Skye said.

"Yeah they are really cute." Natasha said.

"Thank you I'm so excited!" Jemma said.

"You should go show AC." Skye suggested.

"I totally will!" Jemma said dragging Fitz off.

"Natasha, can I ask you a favor?" Skye asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Natasha said now intrigued.

"After the baby is born I want you to train me." Skye said. Natasha bit her lip.

"Skye," She began.

"No, I don't want to be the the weak agent, I wan tot be strong and skilled, I want to protect my child." Sky demanded.

"Okay." Natasha said.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it's been so long! Finals and other stuff, please enjoy this chapter, I will be gone for a while this summer, about seven weeks, so heads up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skye had accidentally fallen asleep at Grant's beside once again. It had been a quiet day, no one had said much. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping frantically, Skye awoke with a jolt. She saw Grant writhing in pain.<p>

"Help!" She screamed. Doctors ran into the room. Nurses tried to shove Skye out of them room as she helplessly pleaded. Coulson came and pulled her away sobbing so the doctors could do their work. A few minutes later Jemma and Leo came.

"Come on Skye, time for bed." Jemma whispered. Skye didn't respond as she wrapped the blanket Coulson had given her around herself.

"In shock I'd say." Leo said.

"Most definitely." Jemma said as she gestured for Coulson to pick her up.

"Is he going to live?" Jemma asked one of the nurses.

"We think." She said.

* * *

><p>Fury stood in front of the WSC.<p>

"Why can't they raise their child?" He asked.

"_Because we feel that is not safe." _Councilwoman Hawley stated. Fury had had enough.

"Bullshit, you made me take that child away years ago,and now even she can't keep her own?" Fury yelled.

"_It is not about that." _Councilman Yen said. fury shut down the system, he couldn't deal with those assholes.

"Dammit." He grumbled.

"_Sir?" _Hill asked over her comm.

"Yes." He said.

_"Ward coded last night, he had a pretty bad seizure, doctors say he probably will make it, but just a heads up. Over." _Hill said.

"Fuck." Fury said.

* * *

><p><em>Grant felt pain as he looked to see Ben materializing in front of him.<em>

_"No!" He cried trying to erase the image of his brother._

_"Hello Brother." Ben smiled._

_"What are you doing here?" Grant asked. More pain, his chest felt like it was exploding._

_"Don't you see?" Ben asked. Grant was confused things were fading._

_"This is the end, you're coding, I just decided to make your death more agonizing._

_"_We need to get the crash cart! Hurry!" _A voice screamed above him._

_"_No!" _Screamed Skye._

_"I can't die! I have a baby on the way, I have to protect Skye!" Grant yelled and he felt a shock vibrate his entire body. The pain in his chest let up, he could feel things being attached to him._

_"Just die already!" Ben yelled, but he began __to fade._

_"Skye, please, Skye." Grant begged._

* * *

><p>Skye sat on her laptop, looking up baby facts and such, she needed a distraction really badly. Once again her bladder called to her.<p>

"Come on kid, five seconds without peeing is all I'm asking for." Skye complained as she left the bathroom once again. Just then Jemma came bouncing in.

"Okay, Skye I want you to help me shop for the twins." Jemma proposed.

"We are kinda stuck in mid-air." Skye pointed out.

"Online, duh." Jemma said.

"Alright, so what do we need?" Skye asked as she pulled out her laptop.

"Let's start with clothes." Jemma suggested. Hours later the girls had tons of choices, wardrobes stocked to the brim.

"This was incredibly enjoyable." Skye sighed.

"That it was." Jemma smiled. They sat there in silence for awhile until Tony came knocking.

"Hey, Skye Bruce wants to check the baby." Tony said. Skye scooted out of bed, she was tired of this routine, it was boring and easy, she wanted to leave the Helicarrier. She walked down to the lab, Bruce was waiting there. He checked the baby, a look of surprise spread across his face, it was a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"The process has sped up again, it's like someone is controlling you baby." Bruce said.

"How is that possible?" Skye asked, horrified.

"I don't know, this is the most bizarre thing ever." Bruce exclaimed. Skye didn't know what to do, so she cried. Hormone overdrive. Bruce felt bad for her, the girl had been through more than a lot, she deserved a medal.

"It's okay." Tony soothed. Loki came in.

"I heard the fetus has begun to grow again." Loki said.

"I don't know what to do." Bruce said. Loki placed his hands on Skye's stomach. It glowed and then went back to normal.

"I don't want to slow down the development anymore, once the spell wears off the fetus will grow faster." Loki explained. Everyone was fairly confused. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Fury came in being trailed by tons of doctors.<p>

"Hello Skye." He said.

"Hello." She said.

"What's this about?" Bruce asked.

"I want Skye examined head to toe, we need to ensure her full health as well as that of her child." Fury said as the doctors started bustling around Skye. She was confused.

"Why now?" She asked she was stripped and pinned to a stretcher.

"We need to take a closer look at your child." Fury said.

"How close?" Skye asked.

"Inside." Fury said a nearby doctor prepared a needle.

"No!" Skye screamed as she began fighting. She thrashed and crashed. Little did she know who could hear her. The doctors finally restrained her and managed to sedate her.

* * *

><p>Tony, Bruce and Loki had been next door to Skye when they heard the fighting.<p>

"What's that about?" Tony asked.

"No clue." Bruce said.

"Check it would you?" Loki asked. Tony brought up the conversation.

_"How close?" Skye asked._

_"Inside." Fury said a nearby doctor prepared a needle._

_"No!" Skye screamed as she began fighting. She thrashed and crashed. Little did she know who could hear her. The doctors finally restrained her and managed to sedate her._

"They can't expose the fetus." Loki said.

"What?" Tony asked as he followed Loki down the hall.

"It will kill the child." Loki yelled.

"Shit!" Tony screamed as they barreled towards the operating room. Three guards stood outside.

"You can't enter." They said.

"We need to stop them!" Tony yelled as he saw them prepping Skye for surgery.

"Stark, don't interfere with this." Fury yelled.

"You don't understand." Tony persisted.

"I don't understand what?" Fury snapped.

"You will kill the child if you proceed." Loki said angrily.

"Shit." Fury said as he opened the doors.

"Stop!" He yelled everyone in the OR froze.

"We need to move her back to her old room, no operation can be preformed." Fury ordered. The staff immediately followed the commands given to them, although a few were slightly skeptical.

"Director, why did you want to look at the child?" Loki asked, Fury swallowed.

"We wanted a better understanding of the child's development." fury said, Loki knew he was lying but did not question him further. Skye was wheeled out and back to her room, Tony and Loki close in tow.

"You know Fury is hiding something, don't you?" Tony inquired.

"We both know the Director is known for his secrets." Loki replied.


	33. Chapter 33

Ward opened his eyes, it was white everywhere, he was confused. What had happened?

"Skye." He tried to say as he saw the sleeping girl next to him. It came out as a very raspy croak.

"Skye." He tried again, this time it was more coherent. She opened her eyes and saw his, her eyes now popped open.

"Grant!" She cried as she ran over to hug him. He was confused, why was he here? A nurse popped in.

"Is everything- Oh My God! He's awake! I'll go get a doctor and the Director at once." she said leaving.

"Water?" He croaked.

"Of course." Skye poured him a glass.

"How is the baby?" He asked.

"It's going well, I think. A lot of drama while you were gone, but it's all good now." She said patting a now much more massive lump.

"How long have I been out?" He asked. skye bit her lip.

"Grant, they're planning on c-sectioning the baby in two months, it's been a while. I'm sorry." Skye said.

"He's awake?" A familiar cold voice asked.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Grant asked.

"I saved your kids life, relax I'm not here to do harm." He said. Grant was fairly tense. there was a clatter in the hall, Jemma, Leo, Coulson, May, Fury and a doctor bolted in.

"Oh my God!" Leo said pulling Grant into a hug, Jemma just started crying, that was that. May stared, eyes wide.

"Good to have you back Ward." Coulson said. The doctor asked everyone brides Skye to clear out so they could assess Ward's health.

"Everything looks good, but you're gonna need some physical therapy to build back your muscular strength and such." The doctor explained. Ward was finally back.

**A/N**

**Okay I know I was a horrible person and made the crappiest chapter ever but more is coming I am just very over whelmed and was dealing with a ton of personal stuff, so I'll be working on getting this story back on track, also this won't be following the story line of AOS. Please give me feedback I'm very rusty. Thanks guys**


End file.
